


Money does not buy happiness: family does.

by ItFeelsLikeTheEnd



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeTheEnd
Summary: Jude asked Zero about his past a million times and Zero opened himself about it... But what does Zero know about Jude's past?





	1. Life is a series of coincidences.

After a while, things came back to how they had used to be. No matter what, Oscar Kinkade always comes back to the top: he was again the owner of the team and nothing really seemed changed. Well, something had changed, actually: now he was the owner of the arena, too. He was trying really hard to make his image “clean”, so now he wasn’t avoiding all the charity events; instead, they were like a routine for the Devils and he was always there. No one really knew if it was useful or useless, but he was trying as hard as he could; the fact that the Devils were on top might be a proof of the fact that he had been forgiven for all his mistakes… Or the fact that scandals sell a lot and everyone loves money.

In a spring sunny day, the Devils had a charity match against some doctors from a hospital to raise funds for some organization – probably Oscar himself didn’t know which one was, because he actually didn’t care. It was such a big event, everyone from the Devils was there. There were Oscar and the major influencers of the league, there were the Devil Girls ready for their dance and there were the players. The only people that were missing, at this point, were the ones from the management and the journalists. Everybody should have been present for the big speech, so they were waiting, just across the basketball court next to the hospital. The grandstands were filled with the spectators, all so excited for the opportunity to see their champions in such a different background than the arena, just waiting to watch them on the court. It wasn’t a real arena or stadium, so there wasn’t a real locker room where the Devils could wait, instead, they were just waiting in an open space, where other people could actually walk; they were next to a hospital: they couldn’t block the entire area for one game. Anyway, those people weren’t so interested in basketball or they were focused on the reason why they were walking there (after all, they were across the hospital, so there were high chances that they or their relatives didn’t feel well, so, again, bigger issues) and it wasn’t a big deal for anyone.

After some minutes, the things changed a little… A person came across them and changed everybody’s mood. A woman was walking in that area and she stopped right in front of Oscar. They weren’t close, but it was so clear that they were staring into each other’s eyes. Everybody else was so captured by the intensity of their looks that suddenly there wasn’t a single noise; they all were looking at them, trying to understand what was going on. They were also extremely captured by that woman. She was a really beautiful woman, with long, wavy, brown hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was tall, slim, but with all the buxom female curves accentuated by a white T-shirt with round neck stuffed into a pair of slim-fitted light-blue jeans. She was wearing a pair of white Converse, a white bag and a minimalist necklace. She looked like a no-more-than-35 years old woman and she was wearing just an imperceptible amount of make-up. They all were so curious, they wanted to know who she was, also because they had never seen Oscar so stricken by someone.

The silence was broken by one of the men who worked for Oscar. Marc, one of his assistances, who helped him especially outside the arena, came closer to that woman and greeted her saying “Mrs. Kinkade! Such a long time!”.  
She smiled and went to hug him, telling him “No more, since a long time, Marc! How are you? Your wife? Your daughters?”. They started to talk politely, like two old friends, while Oscar was both shocked and pissed off by the confidence between them and the Devil’s people were still open-mouthed and speechless. 

Mrs. Kinkade? Another Oscar’s ex-wife? Or was she a secret daughter? How many secrets was he hiding? Marc knew that he wasn’t supposed to be so friendly with one of the Kinkades, so he came back to his place.

After a little, the managers began to arrive and the mystery was quickly solved. Jude’s car was one of the lasts, but when he came across the place all the Devils were in, he said with a shocked tone “MOM!?”. Mom!? Was she Jude’s mom? Was she Oscar’s first wife? The viewers’ curiosity reached an even higher level, but nothing was compared to Zero’s reaction. Well, to be honest, he wasn’t able to react when he heard that that beautiful woman was his lover’s mother – something like his mother-in-law.

Jude’s mom got closer to her son and she told him “Jude! Is that really you or I’m dreaming?”. Her son suddenly told her “Sure mom! Hi, how are you?” and got closer to hug her so tight. She cupped his face, then she gave him a kiss on his cheek and she told him, staring in his eyes “Oh sweetheart, how beautiful you are? I miss you so much… Do you remember you have a mom? You never answer to my calls or texts…”.

Jude felt really uncomfortable hearing his mother telling him that, so he blabbered something like “Well, mom, a lot of things happened and I…”.  
His mother interrupted him “Baby, it’s not the time or the place. If it hasn’t happened before, it’s because you didn’t want to, so I won’t force you doing anything you don’t want to. You know my number and where I live, so, whenever you want, you know where you can find me. I miss you so much. Kate misses you so much, too… And what about Elizabeth: you wouldn’t recognize her at all, she has grown up so much!”. At this point Jude was almost shivering, so his mother told him “Ok sweetie? Now go to work, I don’t want your father to get angry because of this interruption, I’ve heard his ability to manage anger is getting worse… I love you Jude!” and she kissed him on the other cheek. 

Before leaving, she turned to Oscar, she looked him in the eyes and told him “Murder?”. There was pain in her voice, she really seemed like she was so disappointed and broken-hearted but she didn’t want to show it. Oscar told her “Well, I’m innocent.”. She shook her head and turned around, ready to come back to her things, when she heard Oscar saying “Bye bye, Brownie!”. She froze, she turned around and she told him, with low voice “Don’t ever call me like that, not anymore!”, then she gave a fake calm smile to Jude and then she walked away. 

Everyone was so uncomfortable at this point. The dancers couldn’t say a word, the managers were whispering about Oscar’s first marriage – even if they knew nothing about it – the players were divided in two groups: the newest were whispering about the fact that their EVP’s mother and boss’ ex was such a beautiful woman, who would have probably won the comparison with all the Devil Girls, even if she could have been their mom, while the oldest, who knew Zero (and Jude) better, where silently shocked, trying to figure their captain’s reaction out and trying to make the others stop talking like that. 

Jude didn’t know what to do, he needed Zero to have his back, but it happened all so quickly and he couldn’t find his lover in that crowd. Luckily, Zero knew that Jude needed him, so he walked towards him, to reassure him, even if he wasn’t sure about how to do it.  
Zero told Jude “Hey, how are you? Do you want to talk about it?”.  
Jude told him “Don’t worry, you have to play now, catch you up later, ok?”. Zero wanted to tell him that he didn’t care about the game, that he just wanted him to feel better, but he saw in his boyfriend’s eyes that all he needed at this point was to be alone. Jude came back to the place where the managers and his father were and they tried to act like nothing had happened. Jude looked Oscar in his eyes, but neither of them said a word.

The event went as it should have gone, they all tried to act normally and they did, except for Oscar, Jude and Zero, who were so focused on Jude’s mother appearance. At the end of the game, after some photos with the crowd, Zero went to Jude. He didn’t know how to act, he didn’t know how to show him his love and his presence, so he did it in the way he is better at showing his feelings, so with gestures. Zero cupped Jude’s neck and kissed him so intensely and so sweetly that Jude felt immediately better. Then Zero asked him “Why don’t we go home? We’ll take your car and I’ll drive you home, so we can be alone and relax… Is it ok for you?”. Jude simply nodded, so Zero gently kissed his hand and told him “I take my backpack and we are leaving: I’m coming!”.

Zero was driving Jude’s car and he still didn’t know what to say. Jude was looking the landscape, without saying a word. Zero decided to keep going on silently; they would have time to talk about it – or anything else. 

Once at home, Zero asked Jude “Hey, are you hungry? I can cook you something… Or I can order something, just tell me what you want to eat, ok?”.  
Jude looked at his caring boyfriend and he told him, smiling, “You should take a shower first, don’t you agree?”.  
It was a fake smile, but not in a mean way. He just wanted to reassure Zero that he was ok, even if he wasn’t. The same smile his mother had given him just a couple of hours before. Zero knew better.  
“So, while you are taking a shower, I can think about the food.”, he went on.  
Zero gave him a small kiss on his lips and he slipped his fingers into his lover’s hair caressing him.  
Zero took a quick shower, he wore a pair of sweatpants and the first T-shirt he found in the wardrobe. He smelled it: Jude’s scent. He breathed it in; he loves wearing Jude’s T-shirts because they smell just like him. And he loves Jude’s smell. He went back to the kitchen and he noticed that Jude was sitting on a chair, still wearing his suit, with his gaze lost outside the window.  
“Jude?”, Zero said, “Is everything ok?”.  
It seemed like Jude has woken up “Yes, sorry, I forget about the food!”.  
Zero smiled and told him “Don’t worry, it’s not a big deal, just go and sit down on the couch, I’ll grab something!”.  
Jude stood up, kissed his boyfriend and went into the living room, to sit down on their couch. Zero opened the fridge and the kitchen cabinets but all he found were chips, cookies, ice-cream, peanuts butter and chocolate. He laughed and decided to take them all and brought them into the living room. When Jude saw him, he laughed so hard he actually felt better; Zero was relieved, too.  
“Well, I know that in our couple you are the athlete and I’m the desk-man, but I’m pretty sure this is not what basketball players should consider as a meal… Well, actually, no one should, I don’t think it’s really healthy!”, Jude said, laughing.  
Zero smirked and told him “Well, as you said, I am the athlete of this couple, so you should listen to me! This may not be the healthier meal, but I promise you’ll enjoy it a lot.”. 

They sat down next to each other. Jude took off his jacket and Zero loosened his boyfriend’s tie, trying to make him feel more comfortable; then they started to eat all the junk food.  
When Jude looked into Zero’s eyes, Zero knew it was the signal that he was ready to talk but that he needed it to be easy, so he told him “Now I know why you are so pretty”.  
Jude blushed and told him “Shut up, stupid!”.  
Zero said “I’m not kidding, Jude. Your mother is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in the world – and trust me, I’ve seen many!” he winked at him “But I should have known better, because you are the most handsome man that exists in the entire world and you’re nothing like your father, so it was obvious that your mother must have been as good-looking as you are! But I’m wondering, how old she was when she had you? 10?!”.  
Jude pretended to be jealous – was he really pretending? – “Come on, she wasn’t, obviously, she had me when she was in her 20’s, she’s just a couple of years younger than Oscar, nothing more. Anyway… Why are you so interested in my mother? Do I have to worry?!”.  
Zero laughed and said “Well, I don’t know, to be honest it was all so quick and unexpected that I hadn’t time to properly check her, even if… Well, I’ve found out something… Now I know that your nice butt is 10% exercise and 90% genetics, if you know what I mean…” and he winked.  
“GIDEON!!!!!!!!!” Jude almost screamed “Have you looked at my mother’s butt!? Are you serious!?”.  
Zero said “Come on, I didn’t know she was your mother! You should be happy instead because it means that I really like you if the only person I’ve looked at besides you is your mother!” and then started to laugh.  
Jude pretended to be pissed off, so he took a cushion from the couch and threw it to his boyfriend. They both were laughing and Zero was happy that his boyfriend was feeling a little bit better, so he got a little bit more serious.  
“You’ve never talked about your childhood… All I know is that you’ve grown up without your father… You basically have never mentioned your mother. May I ask you why?” Zero asked.  
“Of course you can” Jude answered, “I’ll tell you everything, even if it’s hard for me. My mother has been the most amazing mother I could have ever wished for. She has always been a mother and a father for me. The bad thing about that is the fact that I’ve noticed that too late.”.  
Zero looked at him “Too late? What do you mean?”.  
“I’ve never appreciated that, I’ve always considered her love for granted, like something she owed me and I’ve always complained because Oscar wasn’t there. I know I’ve broken her heart a million times. And I know that the hardest time was when I accepted to be the Junior Agent for you and Derek at the Devil’s Arena. She had always known that all I’d ever wanted to do was getting closer to Oscar. I’ve studied for that job, I chose that agency because I could have gotten in touch with the Devil’s Management and you know all the rest. She had never talked shit about Oscar, she had never tried to make me hate him. She had always tried to warn me about him, but not in a bad way, I don’t know if you understand what I mean. She had tried to protect me in every way, but I’ve always acted like I was better than her, like obviously Oscar would have loved me if he had the possibility to know me but it was not possible because of my mother. Every single year at my birthday, at Christmas, at father’s day at school, every time I was disappointed by Oscar, I treated her like it was her fault and she never complained. I’ve been a monster and what I hate the most is the fact that I’ve figured it out now. How could I’ve been so stupid? My father had never been there for me, ever, and all I’d done was blaming my mother. What kind of a son am I? That’s why I never talk about her… Because I made suffer someone who gave up her life and her dreams for some unappreciative son.” Jude started to cry.  
Zero was so touched by that and he tried to reassure him “Jude, don’t do that, don’t blame yourself, ok? You are a good person, so you thought that Oscar was a better person than who he actually is and you’ve done everything you could to try to build a relationship with him. I’m sure your mother isn’t pissed off because of that, don’t worry! I’ve seen the love she feels for you in her eyes this afternoon, don’t worry about it! But why did she say you never answered to her calls or texts?”.  
Jude was so ashamed “We’ve always been so unite, she is such a great mom, you can talk to her about everything, really, but when I started to work at the Arena, I kind of disappeared. I thought that Oscar would have liked me better if I was more distant to my mother, so I moved into my own apartment and I’ve started to talk less with her, using business as an excuse. When I found out what kind of monster Oscar is, I was too ashamed to call my mom back again… What I was supposed to tell her? My dad is a monster, so now I don’t have to avoid you to get his approval after a lifetime of no-consideration, let’s go back to how things were before? I decided to keep going on like this, she doesn’t need another Oscar in her life…”.  
“Jude, stop it right now” Zero said “Don’t ever try again to compare yourself to Oscar. YOU ARE NOT. If you want me to be honest, I can tell you than maybe throwing your mother out from your life to get Oscar’s approval wasn’t the greatest idea you’ve ever had, but stop blaming yourself. You made a mistake, but you can fix this. Are you listening to me?”.  
Jude asked him, with tears in his eyes “But what can I do?” and Zero told him “Tell her you want to meet her and tell her everything you’ve said to me. Everything will be fine, I’m sure.”.  
Jude asked him “How do you know?”.  
Zero replied “She is the woman who rose alone someone with Kinkade’s genes and he became the most amazing and loyal man in the world: there’s no way you two can’t fix this. On the other side…” Zero smirked.  
Jude, curiously, said “What…?”.  
Zero went on “On the other side, if things would turn out badly, I’ll have the thankless task to cheer up both you and hot mama… Not that I’m complaining!”.  
Jude started to laugh so loudly and he pretended to “fight” with his boyfriend.  
Jude sat on Zero’s lap and whispered to his ear “Thank you Gideon… You never judge me and you try your best to make me feel better. I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life. I love you!”.  
Zero was smiling and he told him “You don’t have to thank me for anything, I’m glad that you trust me and that you want to share that with me… I love you too!” then he added “But I have a question… Who are Kate and Elizabeth?”.  
Jude explained him “Kate is my best friend. Her family lived next to my parents’ house when they were together and my mom had kept in contact with hers when she had left. Her mother died when she was really little and she went to live with her grandmother, who wasn’t able to take care of her, so my mom did. She was always at my place. My mother never used a single dollar she got from Oscar for herself. Instead she used them only for Kate. So she worked all day long, then came back home to take care of me and her. She gave up her life for us. Kate also got pregnant with Elizabeth when she was 16. Elizabeth’s father is a piece of trash and he has never taken care of her or Kate, so she was and is a single mother. She is so important to me and I could stand there watching her dealing with her hard times, so I decided to help her at least with the money that Oscar owed me for the maintenance. My mother helped her a lot. She wanted Kate to be able to be a good mother and, at the same time, to give her the opportunity to enjoy her youth. So my mother took care of Elizabeth too and I’m pretty sure she still does. So, even now that I’m grown up, she can’t live her life and follow her dreams.”.  
Zero was really impressed by that and he told Jude “Wow, unbelievable, that’s really touching. What a hard life you all had.”. Zero wanted to cut the tension, so, after that, he made a noise of disappointment and he said “But the worst part is finding out that this Kate isn’t some secret hot sister of yours, because your family members look pretty interesting from what I’ve seen…”, then laughed.  
Jude pretended to be angry again “Well, you know what I tell you now? Just find some other Kinkade to pleasure your nights, because you’ve done with this one!”.  
“You can’t tell me that while you’re sitting on my lap, with this tight half-unbutton white shirt on… I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but a certain part of my body is claiming for the hottest Kinkade that exists and if you’re not going to take care of it, it may be reeeeeally disappointed.” Zero said, with his cocky attitude.  
Jude replied “I don’t know if you’ve noticed too, but a certain part of my body is claiming for some attention too, mister sexier-man-alive-Zero!”.  
Zero smiled and said “With extreme pleasure… But first, look me in the eyes!”. Jude did, he went on “I love you, I really love you. You are a good person and all you’ve ever done in your life was made with good intentions, not with cruelty. There’s nothing that can’t be fixed.”. They shared a deep kiss. “And now let’s go, I’m planning to fuck you all night long, you better be prepared because you are going to feel me inside of you for at least a week, Kinkade!” Zero said.  
Jude answered “I can’t wait!”.


	2. Over thinking creates problems that were never there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude's thoughts swing between guilt and desire to settle things.

"Wow, Jude" Zero said, breathing heavily "It was amazing!". Then he leaned to Jude, who was sitting next to him, for a quick but passionate kiss.

Zero was right: it had been amazing, they both knew that. Zero doesn't like seeing his boyfriend disappointed, frustrated or disillusioned, but for some reason that he ignores, this kind of emotion wakes Jude's wilder side up - in such a good way for him. The conversation about his mistakes in his past with his mother really stressed him out, so he needed something to feel better, to feel less tense, to let it go. What's better than having sex with the man you love? Nothing! Jude knew better; Zero knew better, too. Zero kept his promise. Before, while they were on the couch, Jude straddled Zero. They started to kiss each other with disruptive passion, Jude's tongue immediately slipped into Zero's one; they were starving for each other's kisses, their tongues needed to be twisted, their hands needed to feel the warm skin of the other man.  
They were so good at undressing one another; Zero usually wears comfortable clothes, so it's easier for Jude to do it, but Zero is as good as his boyfriend too. Thinking about that, maybe Zero is even better, because he always has to remove all those complicated suits that hide his boyfriend's body. Let's be honest: Zero loves taking off his jacket, loosening his tie, unbuttoning his shirt, unbuckling his belt, taking off his trousers. But, most of all, removing the last piece of clothes, the one hiding all his favorite parts of Jude's body. Really, Zero loves that as much as Jude does. It really turns him on. Is it because it's always like a little challenge? Is it because it makes him feel in control? Is it because it reminds him that Jude is his and his only, that no one needs to know how handsome he is without them? Probably all of them. Zero enjoys taking his time to do it because he doesn't want to miss a single inch of Jude's body. And Jude loves that too, it makes him feel so desired and he loves this feeling: after all this months, he still can't believe that someone like Zero could really want him and him only. No matter how many times Zero has told Jude that he was amazing too - in his opinion, even hotter; there is always that little wrecked part of Jude that makes him feel not enough for anybody.  
That night things weren't different. On the contrary, Jude felt even worse than usual and all of that led him to want to satisfy his desires quicker and quicker. He removed Zero's T-shirt - well, his T-shirt - with a fast movement, trying not to separate his lips from Zero's ones for any additional second. Zero noticed that and smiled during their kisses. Jude felt that and smile too, moving one hand down to his chest, gently teasing his nipple. Then his hand touched his stomach, caressing those abs that always turn him on immediately; just the idea of that sexy V-line that his sculpted muscles create on his abdomen makes him biting his lips when he is in the office, working. Then he reached his crotch, but his hand was over the sweatpants. He felt that it was already hard and his touch could only make it harder. Zero was moaning in Jude's mouth, thanks to his seductive touch. In the meantime, Zero was unbuttoning Jude's shirt. He wanted to remove it completely, but he couldn't, because he knew that it would have meant to separate Jude's hand from his intimate part. Jude noticed that and he switched his hands, so that he could remove his shirt without disappointing his champion. At this point, Jude started to trace kisses along Zero's body, taking care of every inch of his skin. He started from the neck, that was showing all his veins that were pulsing because of excitement; then the chest and the nipples. Zero's heart was beating so fast, he could hear it, he could feel it. Jude stood up and then get to his knees, because he wanted and needed to remove his sweatpants. Zero helped him raising his hips and then his feet, to fully get rid of them. Jude started to lick it through the fabric, feeling it getting harder and harder. Zero was breathing hardly and heavily, his moaning was becoming louder. Jude was so turned on by his lover's noises that he couldn't resist; he took off his underwear quickly, to pleasure his man with his mouth. Zero was going crazy. He closed his eyes and he started to comb Jude's hair with his fingers, following Jude's movements.  
He was exactly like that: sitting on the couch, with his eyes closed and his mouth opened, with Jude bent between his legs and his hands on his boyfriend's head. He was in paradise. He was so captured by his sensations that he barely noticed that Jude has stripped himself and now he was there, on his knees, naked. When he opened his eyes, he noticed this amazing spectacle and it turned him on even more - if it was even possible. He pulled on Jude to kiss him so hardly and he sat down on him again. Theirs crotches were stinging on each other, becoming harder and harder. Jude started to follow his tongue's movements with his hips too, so that their intimates parts were rubbing. Jude's hands were on Zero's chest, while Zero's ones were on Jude's back, but quickly they reached his ass. Jude leaned on his left to open the drawer and he threw to Zero a bottle of lube - well, it's better to be ready for every possible occasion, isn't it? - without stopping kissing him. Zero opened it and put it on his hand, so that he could prepare Jude with his fingers. He started with one and he saw how much Jude liked it; it seemed that for him it was comfortable since the first minute. He added another one and the result was pretty similar. The same for the third one. He was going in and out quickly and Jude seemed to like it a lot; actually, it seemed like he wanted more and more.  
"Oh... Please... Gid... More!" Jude said, not being able to speak in a logical way "Just... Oh... Fuck me... Now!". Before he finished to tell the sentence, he had already taken the lube, put it on his hand and started to stroke his boyfriend. He wanted to start to ride him as soon as possible. And so he did, with an intensity that left Zero unable to speak or move, again. He could only moan and follow his boyfriend's movements with his hips, with his eyes closed. Jude started to touch himself, trying to get the best he could from that. Still with his eyes closed, Zero reached his boyfriend's hand and put his on Jude's one, trying to help him reaching the pleasure. After a while, they came together, Zero inside Jude and Jude on Zero's abdomen. Jude kept moving for a little bit, while kissing Zero; he didn't want it to be over, he only wanted to feel Zero inside him all night long. He knew better he couldn't, so he stood up, he quickly took a towel to clean both himself and - especially - his boyfriend and then sat down on the couch, next to Zero.

"Wow, Jude" Zero said, breathing heavily "It was amazing!". They kissed and he went on "You are amazing. You have no idea how much I liked it. You are a beast Jude, in the most amazing way you could ever imagine. Like, wow! But tell me... Do you feel better now?". Zero held Jude's hand, fingers twisted.  
Jude was blushing "Yes... Well... Thank you... But don't say that, it's all because of you, your hotness and...", but Zero interrupted him "Are you kidding me? It was so intense and it's because of YOU, Jude, you are a beast, literally! The only negative side of that is the fact that I'm not sure that, by this way, I had actually kept my promise...".  
"Well, the night is still young" Jude replied.  
"And I thought you were the good guy of the couple, instead..." Zero said and smirked.  
"Well, I'm a Devil too, don't forget it!" Jude said and they both laughed.

They both needed to refill their energies and they were so lucky that there was still some junk food from their unusual dinner. They were sitting on the couch, naked, next to each other, eating cookies and peanuts butter. Jude felt like a young kid again and he was blushing, thinking about what they had done, what he had done just a few minute before. Jude is like a pure creature. He is so shy, reserved, nice that sometimes he actually feels kind of guilty for wild nights like these, even if they are natural for two people in love. Zero loves this innocent side of Jude, because it makes him feel like he needs some kind of protection that he - and only he - can give him.  
Zero put his arm on Jude’s shoulder, he hugged him and he told him “Hey, you know you are fantastic, don’t you?”; they both smiled and Zero stretched his arm to take a blanket to put on both of them, so that Jude could feel a little bit more comfortable too, especially because he was curling in his lover’s arms like a little boy.

After 5 minutes of silence, Jude started to talk “I don’t know why I reacted like that this afternoon, I just didn’t know how to deal with it. I’ve always known it would have happened, but I was pretending it wouldn’t”.  
Zero kindly replied “Don’t worry about that, Jude. Actually, you haven’t done anything wrong or weird, you didn’t expect it to happen, so you weren’t ready, but you don’t have to feel ashamed for anything!”.  
Jude hugged him tighter and kissed his shoulder. “Thank you, Gideon. You always understand me and accept me!”.  
“It’s my pleasure!” Zero said “But I’m curious about the future… What are you thinking about? Are you going to meet her? To talk to her? I told you before, she’s not mad at you; instead, she loves you even more than what you remember, I’m sure”.

Jude didn’t know what to say because he didn’t know what he would have done. He knew that his mother still loved him, no matter how painful his choices and his actions had been for her. But… Oscar left him even before he had been born and he was ready to give up his all life only to chase after him. Maybe it wasn’t because of his mother’s reaction that he disappeared from her life. Maybe it was because it was harder for him to accept the fact that he had been ready to become another tricky Kinkade. He had already done a lot of bad things to please him, what if things would have turned differently? Oh, Zero saved him. Zero and his kind heart made him understand that it’s not all about that. Did he deserve her mother’s love after all he had done to her?

“Jude, are you here!?” Zero asked.  
Jude shook his head and told him “Yes, yes, sorry… I was just… I mean… I love her… But is it good for her to reconnect with me? I mean… You know what I did!”.  
“I’m sure you are over-thinking. I’ve already told you, it’s true, you made a mistake, but now it’s time to fix it. Text her, call her and tell her you want to being in contact with her, try to rebuild your bond and it will be ok!” Zero said.  
“I’ll think about that… Maybe tomorrow morning, after a good night of sleep, I’ll see things better.” Jude told Zero, who replied “Of course.. But there are still so many things we have to do before going to sleep… Ready for round two!?”.  
“Sure!” was all Jude added, before stood up, took Zero hand and went into their bedroom.

The next morning Zero woke up and he was still resting on Jude’s chest. He kissed it softly, not wanting to wake his boyfriend up too soon; he knew he needed to rest a little bit more after such a stressful day – and a long passionate night. He sat on the bed and caressed Jude’s face. His boyfriend clearly felt the warm hand on his face even if he was still sleeping and a small smile appeared on his mouth. He was so beautiful and peaceful that Zero couldn’t do anything but kiss his cheek and smell his scent. Oh, he had never thought in a million years that love could be like that. He stood up, he put on his boxer and a T-shirt and he headed to the kitchen, to prepare breakfast both for him and his lover. He prepared some scramble eggs, some strips of bacon and a couple of toasts with apricot’s jam. He squeezed a couple of oranges too and then he prepared two cups of coffee, which developed such a good smell in their house. The scent was so intense that it was like a sweet alarm clock for Jude. Zero came back to their bedroom, carrying a tray with all the food on it and a some flowers that he had collected in their garden. Jude smiled and blushed when he saw this amazing view: here he was, in boxer and a T-shirt, with uncombed hair, bringing him his breakfast and some flowers too. Wasn’t it perfect?  
“Good morning sunshine, breakfast is ready! I’m pretty sure you’ll love it… I mean, I’m the best wifey in the world, aren’t you?” Zero said, winked at him.  
Jude laughed and told him “You really like being a wifey, don’t you? Oh Gideon, that’s amazing, you shouldn’t have! But thanks, I appreciate that so much, you can’t even imagine!”.  
Zero sat next to him, legs crossed on the bed. He put the tray between them and then he gave Jude his good morning’s kiss. They ate everything Zero had cooked and it was all so delicious. Jude couldn’t stop smelling the flowers, it was such a nice things, he thought. Zero noticed that and he wasn’t embarrassed for that, but his cheeks became slightly red; something that Jude figured out immediately and that pleased him even more.  
“I’d like to stay here all morning long, but I have to go to the Arena because we have a meeting with the coach, so it’s better if I take a shower now, or it’s going to be late. But if you want to join me, well, I think I’ll figure it out an excuse in less than a minute!” Zero said, with a smirk on his face.  
“Thanks for the nice offer, but I think I’ll decline it. Not that I don’t want to, but I’m pretty sure that if I follow you in that bathroom, we’ll probably stay in there for more than an hour and it won’t be good for the captain to be so late, will it? Besides, someone will have to clean up the kitchen and I think I can do that before going to my office” Jude replied.  
“Oh, who do you think I am? I’ve already cleaned it, boss. I told you before: I’m the best wifey you could ever get, don’t forget about it” Zero said, before getting into the shower, making Jude smile. 

When Zero arrived at the Arena for the meeting, he noticed that someone was waiting for him. That person was Oscar. They had never talked that much before, especially after his coming out, so he was a little bit surprise to find out that. But, he was pretty sure about the reason why he was there.  
He pretended not to know that and he greeted him with a simple “Morning, boss”.  
“Good morning to my captain too!” Oscar said.  
Zero didn’t like the friendly tone he was using, because he knew that he wanted something, so he decided to give it to his nerves “Oh, well, yes, actually not that good… I mean… I’d have needed so much more rest after that night…”.  
Zero reached is goal. Oscar was trying to fake it, but he was visible disgusted. He pretended it was nothing and he asked Zero “So… After the game, yesterday… Did Jude and his mother talk or meet? Did they do something together?”.  
Zero knew he wanted to know about his ex-wife, but he had never thought he would have been so direct. “Well, no, it was just me and him, all night long” Zero replied “But if you want to know something about them, maybe you should ask them, not me”.  
Oscar simply shook his head and walked away, with a strange look in his eyes. Why did he care about what Jude and his mother did the day before?

During that day, Jude wasn’t able to focus entirely on his job because of his mother . What he was supposed to do? Why was he over thinking about that? Come on, she is his mother, he didn’t have to think about it. He took his phone and searched for her name. He wanted to text her. When he opened the last message he had sent her, he noticed it had been texted several weeks before and it was really cold, something like “Hi, my University contacted me to tell me that they had sent me some old documents about taxes and they told me that they had my old address, so give them to the commercialist when you’ll receive them”. Wow. That’s not a text a son should send to his mother, especially to a mother like Jude’s one, especially after months without seeing each other. Jude felt like crap, but now he knew what he had to do. He should fix this, as soon as possible.  
He texted her “Hi mom, how are you? I’m sorry for yesterday, I don’t know why I acted like that… But I want to apologize. I’m wondering… Would you like us to meet one of these days? I promise I won’t disappoint you” and he sent it without even read it one time.  
After no more than 5 minutes, that seemed like 8 hours, she texted him back “Hi sweetie, I’m fine thanks, you? Of course I want to meet you, you don’t have to ask! But you don’t have to do that just because you ran on me yesterday, you know that?”.  
“I know, but I really want to. Actually, I have been wanting it for such a long time, but I was too afraid to ask” Jude replied.  
“Oh beauty, you don’t have to, I’m your mother. Tell me when you are free and we’ll figure this out. I love you!” she wrote to him.  
“Thanks mom, I love you too. I’ll text you soon. Have a good day!” Jude texted her, feeling so much better.  
She didn’t seem pissed off or disappointed. Jude couldn’t ask for more.

At the end of the meeting, Zero went into Jude’s office to see him, to find out if he was ok or not. He knocked on the door, something unusual for him, so used to enter in that room as he owns it. He entered in the office with a shiny smile on his face and he greeted his boyfriend with small kiss. Jude stood up and hugged him.  
“Hey champion, how was the meeting?” Jude asked, enjoying this little moment of paradise in his morning.  
“Well, nothing special. Actually, kind of boring. I’m only glad that it gave me the opportunity to come to the Arena this morning, so I could sneak into my boss’ office” Zero replied, smirking “How are you?”.  
“Well, now very good!” Jude said and kissed him on his lips “To be honest, when I arrived, I wasn’t able to work, I was lost on so many thoughts, then I decided to handle it”.  
Zero’s face shown his curiosity and he said “What do you mean?”.  
“Well, you know that I was still a little bit.. You know… Not shocked… But surprised because of yesterday…” Jude started to say.  
Cocky Zero replied, with such a sarcastic tone “No, really!? I haven’t noticed that, at all”.  
Jude pretended to be offense “Ah-ah, so funny. Anyway… I kept thinking about what happened and then I realized that I couldn’t go on like this, trying to erase my past, especially because I was trying to delete the only good part. Why do I act and think like that?”.  
“I told you one time: dark and tortured.” Zero replied, then hugging him tightly, he added “And I love that”. Then another small kiss.  
“Well, anyway… I decided it was time to fix this, so… I texted my mom!” Jude said.  
“Really? Good! What did you tell her?” Zero asked.  
“Well, I apologize for my behavior and then I asked her if she wanted to meet me. She agreed!” Jude replied, showing a bright smile full of enthusiasm.  
“I was sure about that!” Zero kissed his forehead “So, when you are going to meet?”.  
“We haven’t decided yet. Now I’m looking at my agenda to find the right day, wishing it will be ok for her too. I’d like to be able to take a whole afternoon free for her, because I think we’ll need time. But I hope it will happen soon, as soon as possible” Jude told him.  
“Speaking of your mother…” Zero knew it was better to tell him “You won’t guess who was waiting for me outside the conference room”.  
“Was she there?!” Jude asked, quite shocked.  
“No… But the other half of your genetic heritage” Zero answered.  
Jude was a little bit surprised “What did he want?”.  
“Well, he wanted to know about your mother. He asked me if you two met up or did something together yesterday, after the match. I told him that you didn’t, but that he should have asked you, not me” Zero replied.  
“Thank you for that” Jude shyly said “But why does he care about me or my mother and our relationship?”.  
“I was wondering the same” Zero replied, then he added “Anyway, it’s almost lunch time, so, would you like to go to eat something with me? I have practice this afternoon, so I’m going to stay here… In addition to that, I don’t want to go home, to have a sad lunch, alone in that big house…”. He had those big puppy eyes that Jude couldn’t handle.  
“I have so many things to do… But… I assume it won’t be the end of the world if I’m going to take a break to eat something… I mean, I have to anyway sooner or later” Jude said, trying to convince himself about that. Jude always has quick and short lunches when he is in his office, unless he has meeting-lunches. But, come on, how is he supposed to say no to his boyfriend’s eyes?  
Zero walked towards the door, he locked it, then he came back to Jude, he put his hands on his hips, pulling him closer and kissed him passionately. “I think our lunch could wait a little, do you agree?” and he started to kiss his neck, driving him crazy.  
Jude replied “Oh, come on, I told you, I have so many things to do and… Oh… And… Oh damn… But Gideon, we can’t do that here!”  
Zero laughed and told him, biting his jaw “Oh, yes, of course, like we’ve never done this before!”.  
“Alright, trying to resist you is useless. Why are you so hot? But please, hurry up, I was serious when I told I had so many things to do” Jude replied “We’ll take our time tonight, what do you think?”.  
“Of course boss, I promise you these are going to be the best 10 minutes of the day!” Zero said, before putting his hand on Jude’s crotch.  
“But Gideon, wait a minute!” Jude exclaimed, surprising his lover, who was ready to get steamy, “I love you!”.  
“Me too, stupid” a quick kiss and then Zero added “But now, please, shut up, big boy. I won’t waste another second of these 10 minutes!”.

That evening Zero went back home at 8 p.m. and he found Jude in the kitchen. He was cooking rice, chicken breast and vegetables, something he thought was good after the intense session of training he was sure Zero had. Zero hugged him from behind, he kissed his neck and his cheek and he asked if he needed help. He said no. Zero looked around and he noticed that the table was already set up too, so he sat down while Jude was putting his food into his plate. It smelled so good and tasted even better. They were enjoying their dinner when Jude decided to inform Zero about his news.  
“So… I texted my mother. I told her that this week, for me, it would have been better to meet on Thursday or Friday. She said that Thursday afternoon would have been perfect. Then she asked me where we would have gone and I suggested her that meeting up in this house may be the better choice. Is it ok for you?” Jude said.  
“This is your house too, you don’t have to ask me that, especially if we are talking about your mother. I have practice on Thursday afternoon and I’m sorry that I won’t be able to be present, to give you all my support. Anyway… To be honest… I think it’s better if you two are the only ones present at this meeting, so you can have a real talk. But if you need it, I can talk to Pete and figure it out something, ok?” Zero kindly replied.  
Jude told him “Gideon, you are awesome, really. As you said, I agree that it’s better to meet her alone for this time. I’m sure and I hope that there are going to be so many occasions in which the two of you will get to know each other better”.  
Zero smiled “I’m so proud of you Jude, I promise you it’s going to be great, trust me!”.  
Jude felt like his chest was getting lighter and lighter. Having Zero by his side, no matter what, means everything to him. He knows he can count on him in every circumstance; he knows he really has his back. So Jude smiled too and they kept enjoying their lovely dinner.


	3. A mother understands what a child does not say.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, Jude is really tense thinking about meeting his mother alone for the first time after several months. This moment finally arrives.

Thursday was finally here. Zero woke up in their bed and he stretched his arm on the other side of it to touch his boyfriend's body. Unfortunately, he felt that the sheets were cold and this not only meant that his lover was not there with him anymore, but also that he had been awake awhile. Zero opened his eyes and he looked at the alarm clock: it was 7 a.m., earlier than Jude's habits. And the fact that he had waken up without sharing a little time with his man was even stranger for two people who love to wake up 30 minutes before the time they should only to properly take some moments for cuddling, kissing and a lot of other things that they could do alone but prefer to share with the other, just to enjoy them more. Zero didn't have to go to the Arena until noon, but he got up immediately, looking for his boyfriend. He didn't hear a sound in the house; he called his name, but he didn't get any answer. Where could he have gone? Zero was determinated to find this out, when he noticed that Jude's keys were on the table in the living room: he was surely home.  
When he glanced out of the window, he saw Jude sitting on a chair beneath the patio, in the garden, still in his underwear and nothing else. Immediately Zero walked towards his boyfriend, despite the fact that he was wearing only a T-shirt and boxer and that it was 7 o'clock in a cool morning. The more he approached Jude, the more he noticed that his boyfriend's gaze was totally absent, lost in his thoughts; he didn't noticed Zero too, until he told him "Morning beautiful, I missed you next to me when I opened my eyes, don't make me such a joke anymore, you know I have a tender heart" with all the kidness he could. Jude turned around to look at him and reply to him, but before he could do or say anything, Zero bent over him, he put his hands around his neck and he kissed his lips gently. The kiss tasted so good, as usual, but his lips were frozen, just like his bare skin. Just like the sheets he had touched before.  
"Hey, it's so cold outside and you are shirtless. We should go inside, maybe we can have breakfast now, what do you think?" Zero asked Jude, trying to find an excuse to let them both came back, without letting Jude feel somehow stupid - and not in the sweet way they always mean it. Jude agreed and Zero held his hand, while walking back in their house. Zero took the blanket on their couch and he wrapped Jude in it, trying to warm him up. "I'm going to prepare two cups of tea, is it ok for you?" Zero asked to his boyfriend, who nodded. Jude was so quiet, so silent... So unusual for him, always so talkative with him. Jude sat on the couch, waiting for Zero to come back. He did it so quickly: he joined his boyfriend, bringing with him two cups, a teapot and two large slices of cake.  
"Hey, you are spoiling me a bit too much or is it just my impression?" Jude asked, laughing. Finally! He broke the silence! And he did it with his stunning smile on his face!  
Zero felt immediately better, such as those simple words meant everything to him. He answered "I'm not spoiling you! Can't I prepare breakfast for my boyfriend once in a while?".  
Jude smiled "It's not once in a while, it's not the breakfast or the blanket. I know what you are trying to do".  
Zero smirked "Oh no, you caught me! I'm just trying to seduce you to hook up with you! Damn, I'm not good anymore with one-night-stands with strangers, they catch me immediately!". They both laughed loudly, then Zero took Jude's hand and held it tight "Jude, stop over thinking about it, it's going to be great".  
Jude looked him in his eyes "Yes, I know you told me that so many times before, but it's weird for me... I'm always ready, I always know what I have to do, to say, but now I can't even imagine what will happen and it freaks me out because...".  
"...because you are not in control" Zero interrupted him "I see that, Jude, but this is not an endorsement, a contract, a trade... It doesn't work the same way, it's family".  
"YOU are family" Jude corrected him.  
"Of course I am, but she is too" Zero rectified.  
"See!? I did it again. What's wrong with me?" Jude complained.  
Zero tried to comfort him "Your brain froze and you can't think properly now. That's why I prepared you this delicious tea! Let's have breakfast, so you can think better with your full belly!".  
Jude was amazed by the way Zero was trying to make him feel better "When did you become the wise person of the couple?".  
"I've always been, but you are always so wound up that you barely notice it!" Zero laughed.  
Jude shook his head, pretending disapprovement, but then he said "I love you Gideon and I really mean it... You are my family".  
Zero smiled and replied "I love you too... You are my family too... And probably tonight our family will be bigger!".  
Jude laughed "Oh now, are you telling me you are pregnant?!".  
"Shut up, stupid" Zero gave him a tap on his arm "And eat this cake, so you won't make any other stupid joke!".  
They both laughed and it warmed Zero's heart up. He can't stand watching his man suffering without being able to do anything, so he was so glad that he had been able to cheer him up, even if it was temporary. They had their breakfast and they kept smiling and laughing.  
Jude didn't want to leave his boyfriend's embrace, but he really had to go to work, so he put his suit on after a quick shower and he went to the Arena. Zero came back to the couch and sat down where Jude had been before; he began to think about his boyfriend, hoping that the meeting with his mom would have been positive, but without any certainty - you know, he knew Jude over reacted, but he had never seen him like this.

The morning went by. Jude had been in his office all the time, trying to work double than usual, knowing he wouldn't have done anything during the afternoon and he had almost forgotten all his concerns. Almost. When the clock marked a quarter at noon, someone knocked on the door. It was Zero.  
"Well, is that a new habit?" Jude smirked.  
"As far as I know, I've always came to your office before or after my trainings - actually, before AND after, most of the time - why are you so surprised?" Jude responded.  
"I wasn't talking about the visits, I was talking about you knocking the door" Jude said.  
"Oh come on, you're unbelievable! For months you complained that I did NOT knock on the door and now you are complaining about the opposite. You're never satisfied!" Zero exclaimed.  
Jude walked towards Zero and he whispered at his ear "You can bet on it".  
Zero licked his bottom lip and looked at Jude with lust in his eyes "I love challenges, you know that... I would like to demonstrate you that I am able to do so, but unfortunately now there is no time... But you don't think that I'll forget about this; trust me, I'll show you this tonight, all night long. Oh, and you'll see how you'll be satisfied". Zero kissed Jude tenderly and passionately at the same time. They both know why Zero was there and why he knocked. Zero's "Good luck" before heading out was his way to make sure everything was fine, before that afternoon. Jude loved this protective side of Zero, oh if he loved it - and him!

Around one o'clock Jude arranged all his papers on the desk and he prepared himself to go home. While traveling by car, he saw a bakery along the road and he stopped to buy some pastries - chocolate and coconut, her favorite ones. Then he saw a florist and he decided to buy a flower arrangement. He thought it would have been nice if he had welcomed her with pastries and flowers.  
Once home, Jude quickly ate a sandwich, then he started to prepare the house for that visit. He placed the pastries, two glasses, some napkins and several drinks on the table in the living room. He also decided to turn on some scented but delicate candles to create a more welcoming atmosphere. Then he had a shower and he dressed himself. He decided to wear a fitting gray suit, a white shirt and a dark blue tie. Finally, he combed his hair. When he was ready, he headed to the living room, he sat down on the couch and he waited for his mother to come. Jude was clearly shaking; he could not stop playing with his hands.

Finally the bell rang. Jude took the flowers in his hand and he steadily stepped towards the door. He deeply breathed and he opened the door. His mother was right in front of him. She was wearing a pastel pink blouse stuffed in a pair of tight blue pants, her hair was tied up in a soft braid that dropped down the side of her neck. She was wearing a little amount of make-up and small light point earrings.  
"Good afternoon, Jude!" she told him.  
Jude looked at her for a few seconds then he answered "Hi mom!". He kissed her cheek and then said "These are for you!", handing her the flowers.  
She didn't expect it "Oh sweetie, they are beautiful! You shouldn't have!".  
Jude invited her to get into the house "Please mom, come in".  
Jude's mother was a little bit surprised to see such a beautiful house in such a almost-slum area. She was surprised by all the things Jude prepared for their meeting, too: a suit, flowers, candles, pastries.  
"Jude, are you waiting for someone? Have I misunderstood your texts?" she asked.  
Jude wasn't sure if he had really understood her questions "No, mom, that's exactly how we planned it, why?".  
"I don't know, this is all so nice, but it looks more like a date than a meeting with a mom, so I was just wondering if it was for someone else and I've mistaken" his mother sincerely said.  
"No, mom, I just want to do it right... I mean, that's the first time you're visiting my house, so I want you to like it, I want you to be proud of me" Jude shyly said, becoming a little bit red on his cheeks.  
"You don't have to own an opulent house to impress me, you don't have to wear a suit to make me feel proud of you... Instead, you're making me feel sloppy!" she laughed.  
"Come on mom, you're beautiful!" Jude replied.  
She smiled "Thank you, honey!".  
They sat down on the couch and they started to talk about random subjects, while creating a more comfortable environment. "There was so much traffic", "Chocolate patries are my favorite", "This is such a lovely sunny day". They were talking and laughing like there had never been a rip between them.  
During the conversation, Jude's mother took his hand, she kissed it and she said "I'm so glad we are here, together, now... I won't lie to you: during the last months, I thought it might have never happened again and I was so scared. I'm happy we met the other day; I'm very happy you texted me."  
"Me too, mom. Sorry if I hadn't done this before. Sorry if I had avoided and rejected you. I've been through a lot and I didn't know how to fix this" he said, with his gaze lost somewhere on the floor.  
She pulled up his face "There's nothing broken, so there's nothing to be fixed, sweetie! All I want to know is what happened to my little boy during these months, that's all I need".  
Jude took a deep breath and he started to share all he had done: his plan to please Oscar, his not-so-good behaviour, the disappointment when Oscar cut him off from himself, the shame for his actions, which didn't allow him to come back to her. She listened everything, without saying a single word, just keeping holding his hand.  
"I'm so sorry for that, baby, but the only way to really understand it was that. I couldn't have forced you to avoid your father because you'd have lived your all life wondering if you could have had a father if you would have never listened to me. This has been so painful for me, but I couldn't let you blame yourself your all life for something you are not guilty about. Does it make sense?" Jude's mother asked.  
Jude nodded "I know what you mean. I would have spent my life blaming myself because of his hate. You warned me that it could have been dangerous and I chose to take that risk. It wasn't worthy, but I needed to find it out by myself".  
"I know. You freaked me out when you disappeared, but I also knew and know your heart: you are a good person Jude, sooner or later you would have left that creepy world and you would have come back. But again I couldn't force you, for your own well-being. And we are here together, it's worthy all the tears I've cried" she said.  
"Sorry mom... I love you!" he told her.  
"I love you, too, honey" she smiled so brightly, then she added "Let's talk about something more important and more nice..."; she looked at a photograph on a wall, "Is there something you forgot to tell me!?".  
Jude laughed "Well... Mom... I don't know how to tell you, but... I'm gay!".  
She laughed too "Mmm, that's something I've figured it out! But Jude, why didn't you tell me that? Were you afraid of me? I mean, I thought we've always been comfortable to talk about anything". Here her voice was a little broken.  
"I didn't because I found out it recently... I mean, only several months before, you know, the kiss on the court... And in that period I was team Oscar, you know" Jude confessed.  
"Did you tell him?" she asked, pretty shocked.  
"Well, he found out and I didn't deny... He disowned me for that, literally: he told me he didn't have a son" he said, still a little bit disappointed by those words.  
"His loss. Don't ever think for a second that you are wrong or that he doesn't love you because you are gay. You are perfect the way you are and his feelings for you didn't change because of who you love. He has become selfish and he is only able to love himself, the money and the team. At least I'm glad you'll never have to worry about money..." she said, words running out of her mouth and she couldn't stop them.  
Jude looked at her with confusion "What do you mean?".  
She was shaking "No... Ehm, nothing... Baby, listen, you didn't tell me anything about your love story!".  
Jude wasn't sure about her previous words, but he went on with this other topic. He explained her that he had been Zero's agent and that had allowed them to get closer. He had been there for him and vice versa. The kiss in the limo. Zero's jealousy. Zero and his mask(s) - not with him, with the others. 4 months apart. Confused signals. The ultimatum. His decision to move on. The kiss on the court. The house.  
"But why here? I mean, it's a lovely house, but... I thought that a millionar baller might have wanted a big mansion on the beach, not in this area" she couldn't understand.  
"Because this place has a deep meaning for him... He had a horrible life, that's part of it" Jude said, without getting too precise.  
"I've heard something... I mean, you couldn't expect Kate not to do any resources... He had been in a lot of... Uhm... Troubles" she replied.  
"Oh... Ehm... Yeah... But he is a good person, he had a terrible life, but his heart is good, I promise" Jude was trying to justify his actions.  
"I'm sure about that. Does he care about you? Does he love you? Does he respect you?" she asked. Jude nodded all the times. "So his past doesn't concern me. I mean, what can I say? In the past I married Oscar, who am I to judge people's past?!" and they laughed.  
"Mom, what about you? Are there some news? Or someone new?" Jude asked.  
His mother laughed "Some news? Not really, sweetie, the same old story! Nothing really changed since the last time we have talked, nothing significant. And of course no one new too".  
Jude replied "Come on, mom, don't act like an old lady!". They laughed. A part of him wanted to tell her that she could have run the world, but the other one felt uncomfortable telling her that basically half of the Devils would have paid gold to date her - and the other half would have loved to, if it wasn't for the fact that she was Oscar's ex-wife. So he changed the subject "And what about Kate? How is she? And Elizabeth?".  
She answered "Well, Kate is fine! She still works in the bank... Oh, now she is obsessed with fitness: she goes to the gym almost everyday, or she goes out for a run, or anything just to keep training! Can you imagine her spending all her free time working out?! Oh, and she has dated a few guys, but nothing significant: she's a magnet for bad guys, you know that, so she's still single... I hope that at the gym she will find someone who's not so trashy... I mean, you now what she has been through... And she has a child too! Oh Jude, you should see how Elizabeth has grown up, she is a stunning little girl! She resembles a lot to her mom when she was her age, she is such a beautiful child, so sweet! She keeps asking about you! You almost broke her heart when she found out you were in a relationship! Oh, darling, and you have no idea how Kate took this! I mean, she is extremely happy for you, but she is so mad she had to find this out on TV and not from you... You can't even imagine!".

While they were talking, they heard some noises coming from the entrance, then a voice.  
"Hey Jude! Where are you? How did it go?". Zero clearly didn't realize that their meeting wasn't over yet. He laid his sport bag on the floor and he walked towards the house, looking for Jude. When he went into the living room, he was a little bit surprised, both for the environment and the fact that Jude wasn't alone.  
Jude stood up and he asked him "Hey, ehm, Zero, why are you home yet?".  
Zero smiled shyly "Ehm, not really yet... I mean, it's almost 8 p.m.!".  
Jude looked at his mother with his eyes wide opened "I didn't realize it!".  
His mother smiled to him "Oh, neither me! But it has been absolutely worthy! I hope it will happen again soon!". She stood up too, she looked at Zero smiling, then she looked at Jude with a "You should intoduce us" look.  
"Oh yes! Ehm..." Jude said "Mom, this is, ehm, Zero... Zero, this is my mother!".  
She walk towards Zero and she said "Nice to meet you, Zero!".  
Zero took her hand for a hand-kissing and he told her "Nice to meet you too, I'm really glad to meet someone who's so important in Jude's life". Zero had never experienced this kind of stuff - clearly, with one-night stands, you avoid all the embarassing meetings with families - and he didn't expect to meet her that day, but he's good with people, so he handled that pretty well.  
"Wow, a gentleman! Congrats Jude, good choice!" she smiled and winked. "I don't want to scary you, but I'd like to know you more, since you are so important to my son too... I'd like to know the man who steals my sweetie's heart... You must be really special and I'd like to find out that too... If it's ok for you, both". Jude and Zero looked into their eyes and they nodded. "Oh, thank you, I'm so glad you both are ok with that! We may have dinner together soon, so we can get to know each other, what do you think? But please, Zero... Tell your boyfriend he doesn't have to wear a suit to go visiting his mother!" she winked again, Zero laughed and Jude looked at them pretending to be annoyed. She said "Well, I think it's time for me to go, I've already taken too much time, honey, and I'm sure you want to spend your time with him rather than me! I'll text or call you soon, so we can think about something, ok?".  
Jude nodded "Sure mom, that's great!".  
She walked towards Jude and she hugged him tight "It has been really nice Jude, thank you! I love you so much!".  
Jude smiled in that embrace "I love you too, mom! And, again... Sorry".  
She smiled at him, she kissed his cheek, then she walked towards Zero "I'm new at this 'Mother-in-law' thing, so I don't know if there are rules or whatever, but I was wondering if it was ok for you if I'd hug you too".  
Zero looked at her first with a curious look, then with a happy one and he said "Sure, my pleasure!" smiling.  
She hugged him and she whispered "Thank you for making his life better, that's all I care about".  
She took her purse and the flowers, she kissed again her son and she left, with a big smile on her face.

"Really? A suit, candles, flowers and pastries?" Zero said, half-laughing.  
"Ah-ah, you are always so compassionate and supportive" Jude marked.  
"Oh, come on, don't be touchy! I was just pointing out that you had planned a date, not a simple afternoon with your mother" Zero responded.  
"Ok, MAYBE I exaggerated with all of that, but I wanted it to be nice, to be perfect, to be..." Jude was talking, when Zero interrupted him with a kiss. A long, deep kiss.  
"Your relationship is stronger than ever, isn't it?" Zero whispered, keeping his lips so close to Jude's ones "Anyway, good evening... I haven't properly greeted you".  
"Welcome back home! Gideon, you were so right, despite the last months, nothing has changed between us... On the contrary, we are closer than ever! We talked about everything: Oscar, those months, our relationship... I missed her so much, I'm glad we've fixed it! Thank you for giving me the strenght to handle it!" Jude told his boyfriend.  
Zero smiled "Hey, it's all about you, not me! But I'm glad to see you so happy, you deserve it! But... Uhm... I'm just a little bit, uhm, scared about our future dinner".  
Jude wasn't sure about what he meant "For what?".  
Zero touched the back of his neck "Ehm, well... I'm not used to this kind of dinner... And... I'm a little bit scared about her reactions about my past... What did you tell her about it?".  
Jude replied "Well, not much... I mean, I told her that I was your agent and that we got closer and closer, that you didn't want to come out, so we went on our own ways and that at the end with the kiss on the court, we became a real couple".  
Zero asked "But... Does she know about my past? You called me Zero, does she know my childhood? And all my mistakes as a grown up man?".  
Jude took his hand "I told her you had a troubled life, but nothing more... Oh, well, except the fact that this house has a deep meaning for you, but not the reason why... And I didn't have to tell her - or hide - your so-called-mistakes, because they are all online".  
Zero lowered his gaze "Oh... I'm sorry for that Jude".  
Jude lifted his head up "Hey, it's ok, she knows but she doesn't care! She asked me if you were behaving good with me and that's all she cared about, not a single word about escorts, about the masks you wore, even if she clearly knows all of them. To be honest, probably that's not something she wishes for, but it doesn't bother her. I mean, she even hugged you: I think she likes you, don't worry! She is a cool mom".  
Zero smirked "Oh, you can bet on it!".  
Jude snorted "You will never stop, won't you? Let's have dinner, so maybe you'll calm down a little. Can you prepare it while I'm changing my clothes?".  
Jude cocky said "No way".  
Jude was surprised "No way what? Why not?".  
Zero licked his lips "Oh, there's no way you'll undress yourself alone... I will do that... And I'll do so much more, my dear!".  
Jude smiled "So... If I let you do that... You'll cook later, right?".  
Zero was biting his lips "Let me see and touch your body, then I'll do whatever you want".  
"So, it's a deal!" Jude smirked.  
"Deal" Zero jumped on Jude's lips, kissing them, licking them, biting them "I also have no choice... You won't be able even to walk after that, so there's no way you could go out from our bed!".


	4. Fact: when a guy wants you to meet his parents, you're in a lifetime relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Zero plan the meeting with Jude's mother.

After that afternoon, Jude felt such as a heavy weight had been removed from his chest. He was in such a better mood and his smile was so shining that it was lighting up their house too (and, obviously, the other tenant). Day after day, Jude kept feeling in this good mood, so relaxed and Zero was spellbound by his boyfriend.  
Zero loves Jude's smile. He doesn't understand how and why this is so magnetic; he doesn't understand how Jude can be even more beautiful than how he looks on a daily basis when he smiles. Zero would do anything to see this smile over and over again on his lover's face. And Zero can do nothing but fall for it and for the man who owns it more and more .

One evening, Zero came back home after practice. He saw a light coming from the kitchen and he heard a familiar voice that was singing and humming, so he headed to that room, silently. He stopped at the thresold, he leaned against the door and he looked at the beautiful scene: Jude, who was still wearing his trousers and his shirt from work underneath a kitchen apron, was delighted between pots and stoves, while humming some random songs he had never heard about. This simple and domestic view melted Zero's heart. It wasn't anything outlandish, yet it meant everything to him.  
No money, no fame, no success can be compared with your soulmate's happiness on a regular day's activity. That means everything.  
Zero couldn't handle all the emotions that this situation was spreading in his mind, body and soul.  
Slowly, Zero walked towards Jude and he hugged him from behind. At the very beginning, Jude stiffened, because he didn't expect that to happen, but he immediately recognized the warm arms around his body and the soft lips that were kissing his cheeks and his neck.  
Zero greeted him with his husky voice "Good evening, wonderful boy. What a beautiful picture to find at home after an exhausting training".  
Jude slightly turned his head to reach his boyfriend lips for a kiss, then said "Welcome home captain, I didn't hear you walking in".  
"I've figured it out, but of course I'm not complaining. Rather, I'm really pleased" Zero said, before starting tracing kisses all over his neck. He got closer to Jude, rubbing his crotch on his boyfriend ass, he stretched out his hands to turn off the cookers, then he put them back on his hips. Jude smirked in their kisses knowing too well what it actually meant.  
Zero, still being behind Jude, leaded him unto the table, keeping kissing his neck and moving his hands on his abdomen. Jude rested one hand on the table, to find some sort of stability and he moved the other behind him, to caress Zero's face. Zero's kisses were quickly becoming more and more frenetic, just like his hands, that were reaching a way to touch Jude's skin through the clothes; he lifted his shirt below the apron and finally he touched it. But when he got that, it wasn't enough. So he moved his hand lower, he unbuckled his belt and reached his groin, which was and felt visibly hard. All of that without removing his mouth from his neck, which he was kissing, licking and biting. Zero was already sweating, so heated up by the situation but he didn't mind stripping off neither himself nor his boyfriend, because he couldn't do anything but keep touching him; no time for anything else. Oh, but he needed so much more. Suddenly, he knelt down, he pulled down Jude's trousers and underwear and he sank his face in his lover's buttocks, while one hand was settled on his hips, to stabilize the balance and the other was stroking his boyfriend, who bent over the table, to get the most he could. Zero admired the spectacular and intimate vision of his partner and he blew warm air from his mouth just to make him moaning harder and harder. He smiled and then he started to lick this private spot. Jude trembled and Zero continued this sweet torture, making him shiver more and more. Jude was trapped between Zero's mouth behind and Zero's hand ahead. But it was the best torture he could have ever dreamt about. Zero was still fully dressed and he felt like his jeans were about to explode. But he didn't mind.  
Nothing would have ever stopped his hands from touching his lover, unless the need to go to the next step. When his sweet spot was extremely wet by his spit, he moved the hand from the hips to start caressing this intimate part. He was rubbing it and he thought that probably he wouldn't have felt any kind of discomfort if he had had slipped a finger inside, but he couldn't risk that. He told him "I'll be back immediately" and he ran in the living room to grab the lube they hold in the drawer next to the couch. Jude's mind was completely in ecstasy because of all the attentions that Zero was giving him. When Zero's hand left his crotch, Jude's desire was so high that he immediately put his own hand on it and he started to pleasure himself. But, let's just be honest... Obviously Jude knows his body, he knows what he likes... But how can his right hand give him the same feelings that Zero's one gives him? Anyway, Jude was so lucky, because he didn't have to wait long for his boyfriend to come back.  
Zero arrived almost running, he quickly kissed the back of his head and he whispered in his ear "Oh, you have no idea about how amazing this view is, you are beautiful". Jude wasn't able too speak, so the only sounds he made were moanings - one of Zero's biggest turns on. Another sweet kiss and he jumped on his knees again. He started to kiss the delicate spot again, letting his tongue exploring it deeper and deeper. He knew it was never enough for his man, who leaned a foot on a chair, jut too feel it deeper. In the meanwhile, Zero applied some lube on his fingers and he started to gently touch Jude's hole and he went deeper. Immediately Jude moved his hips, trying to get more and more of what he was receiving. When his boyfriend started to touch his erection and his testicles while pounding him, he knew he was in paradise. Then Zero added two more fingers, one at time; when he saw that any kind of sign of discomfort was faded away, he stood up, he finally unzipped his jeans and he put some lube on his intimate part, ready to become one thing with his boyfriend.  
Zero loves every single inch of Jude's body, literally, there's nothing he dislikes about him. Of course there are some features that he loves the most, such as his deep eyes - because they've become his safe place - and his cheeks - because they still become rosy-red every single time he receives a compliment - but there's nothing he doesn't like. Then, there are moments in which some of his delightful features become even more significant for his boyfriend. That moment, for example.  
Zero approached his mouth to his ear and he whispered "Have I ever told you how much I love the fact that you are slightly taller than me?"; then he slowly went inside him, while caressing with his hand his boyfriend's crotch.  
Zero loves taking his time to love Jude in the way he deserves - in the way they both deserve - but this time he wanted, he needed it to be fast. He was moving his hips quickly, while kissing and biting his boyfriend's back. Jude was going crazy, he was bending more and more over the table, trying to get his delicate spot touched even more. He put his hands behind, trying to touch Zero's warm and sweaty body. Zero came first, filling his lover's body; then, he turned him around and let his lover come into his mouth. Once finished, they shared a long, deep kiss, still shocked by the ferocity of the moment, but ready to show their affection to the other.  
"Babe! It was... Oh my God... I can't... I mean... Welcome home!" Jude tried to put some words in a row, but he clearly failed.  
"Oh, this is a warming welcoming, thank you Jude!" Zero replied, smirking.  
"I think it's better if I finish to prepare the meal, I assume you are even more tired than before now... Aren't you?" Jude asked, walking toward the food he was preparing to finish to cook it.  
Zero can't understand how someone who looks so sweet and pure could be the hottest, sexiest and dirties person on the planet. This mix always kills him. But in the coolest way possible!  
"I think I need another shower. Having THIS fully-clothed has been so hot, in every way! But I think I'll have it later, so maybe SOMEONE may join me as well, what do you think?" Zero asked.  
"It sounds perfect to me! But first, help me preparing the table. And don't complain! The sooner we finish in here..." Jude winked at his boyfriend, who smacked him on his ass; they both laughed and they started to do what the had to.

They had dinner and they enjoyed their time together in the sweetest way they knew.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe that two people can be so sweet and so naughty together, but probably that's a significant part of their relationship. No matter if they are moaning for their wild love-session or they are cozy on the couch holding their hands: they are always themselves when they are together. And yes, sometimes they still get embarrassed when they are together, usually when Zero shows his deepest feelings in a blatant way - when he shows Gideon, not cocky Zero - or when Jude receives compliments to which he has never been used to, but that's part of who they are and they love that. Zero is more embarrassed to tell which was his favorite food when he was a child than to wait for Jude to come home naked, eating his cereals bowl and Jude is more embarrassed to listen to Zero telling him how beautiful he is than to confess him that his own father hates him for who he is. But here they are. That's why their love is so special: it's unique.  
When they were enjoying the special meal prepared by Jude, he received a text. It was from Jude's mother.  
"Good evening sugar, how are you? I was wondering... How about planning our dinner together? I mean, the one with you and your boyfriend! As long as he still wants to come... You can pick the day that suits better with your commitments and I'll arrange shifts at work. Let me know as soon as you can! I love you, have a great evening!" it says.  
Jude read it silently and Zero was wondering about it, so he asked "Who is?", always a little bit jealous.  
"It's my mom. She asked us when we want to have dinner together. If you still want to..." Jude replied.  
"Hey, of course I want! Why are you asking?" Zero told him.  
Jude touched the back of his neck nervously and he said "I don't know... I mean... You know... It's a big deal, maybe it's too much for you...".  
"Jude!!!! Are you kidding me?!" Zero wasn't angry, but maybe a little resentful "Did you really ask me that? I think I've shown you that I'm all in in our relationship!".  
"That's not what I mean" Jude was looking for the right words to say, he didn't want to be misunderstood again "I know that... I was just thinking that maybe you were a little bit scared to meet my mother... Because..." he sighed "Because you won't be Zero, you'll be Gideon... And not because she'll force you to tell her your past or anything else... But because you and your heart will be exposed. Not in the way it is with the team, with the fans or the paparazzis. Not even the way it is with Lionel. She won't be impressed by the rings, the money, the fame; and of course she won't be impressed by how hot and steamy things could get between us - I mean, she is my mom, not an ex-mother-in-law closer to my age than to my father's. She'll get to see your soul and I know you hate being exposed that way".

Zero easily understood all his concerns. Actually, he had thought about that too. He has never wanted Jude's mother to know "Zero the mask". The "Zero" that everyone knows is not the person that Jude deserves. And yes, he keeps acting like his character in front of the people. And yes, they all know that he is in a relationship with Jude. But they don't know Jude and Gideon. And he prefers that because he has never had something so precious in his life and he wants to keep it for himself as much as he can. But she is Jude's mom. He has to prove her that he deserves Jude, day by day. He has to show her that he's not like his father, he's not like her husband. 

"Yeah, you are right... But... The thing is... It's ok, isn't it? Jude, I want her to know that I'm taking care of you, ok? Seriously, I have no idea about what I'm going to tell her about myself or my past, but I think it's important. You..." Zero pointed Jude with his finger "You are all that matter to me and she is important to you, so I'm going to do it right. I promise you! I have to show her I'm more than a bad boy, just the way I did it with you. And I'll do that, only for you".  
Jude was speechless, he never gets used to kind words coming for his boyfriend's mouth, even if he was always so tender, with or without words.  
He caressed his face with all the tenderness he could and he kissed him, slowly, then he told Zero "Gid... I don't know what to say... Thank you.. I... I love you and I know you care about me too... I know how hard is that for you, let someone else get into your soul the way you let me do that months and months ago. But I don't want you to cross the line of your comfort-zone for me, ok? I mean... I know you'd do, but you don't have to do it.. You've already did so much... And this would be huge!".  
"Jude, I came out for you, kissing you on national television, do you really think this is bigger?" Zero said, a little concerned.  
"Hey, you made me understand that even before you bought us that house. Do you remember when you were thinking about your biography?" Jude asked.  
Zero snorted "I do, that annoying journalist... Why?".  
Jude replied "Yeah... Do you remember the night of the party?".  
Zero smirked, he pulled Jude into a kiss "Mmm, of course I do! I would like to refresh my memory".  
Jude went on "Not THAT part! Our conversation on the bed, well, before... I was asking you about coming out as Gideon, but you told me you should have told your story to me...", Zero looked him in the eyes, "Well, you had a point... You have a point! But I wasn't able to understand it... Now I do and I love it... I love you decided and wanted to show the real you only to me, it makes me feel... Yes... It makes me feel special, worthy! It's like a privilege I think I own. And now I understand why this is so important to you. I should have never forced you to do anything and it's the same for the future".  
Zero took his hand "Hey, you never forced me to do anything. Everything I did it was because I wanted to. You never asked me anything beyond the possible; all you ever wanted was not to be hidden and you deserved that, you still deserve that. Come on, you are not something that needs not to be shown. You are a good person, you are loyal, honest, caring, freaking handsome, fucking hot, why should you be hidden in a closet?", Jude blushed, "Yeah, I freaked out at the beginning with all the paparazzis, but never because of you. Instead, can you imagine how many people got jealous because of it? The all want a piece of you that I know they'll never get because it's mine and no one has to see it too. It works both ways. I can show a little bit of my real-self, but they'll never get what you have, because it's only yours. And I'm sure they wouldn't be able to understand it either, because it's something that works only for the both of us. Listen to me... Do you hear my voice? All the fulsome words I'm using? I'm shocking myself too, because I've never thought I would have said them to someone. Actually, I would have probably made fun about anyone who could have said them. Here I am, telling them to you. And I can believe myself! Kinkade, you fucked my brain!". Zero wasn't uncomfortable, but he was not used to open up about his feelings so much, it was so unusual for him. He meant it, he meant even more, but it still felt surreal. He needed to cut the sweety-tension, so he said "Speaking of what's mine and what's yours, do you know what belongs to me and no one else?"; he walked towards Jude and he put his hand under Jude's trousers and underwear "That's mine" and he kissed him passionately. Jude stopped him, so he ask "Hey, what's wrong? You owe me some sex, expecially shower-sex".  
Jude laughed and said "I know, I remember that very well! But I just want to look at your vulnerable face for some other minutes because you are even more beautiful when you are like that... And... I think I should answer to mom's text".  
Zero were smiling "She texted 'Have a good evening' at the end, didn't she?". Jude nodded and Zero went on "So it means two things. The first: she didn't expect you to reply immediately. The second: let's have a good evening... I mean, we can't disappoint her!" and he winked, before jumping on his mouth to devour his lips and his tongue.

They made love that night, again. They made love in the shower. Then they went to bed and their goodnight-kiss became deeper and deeper, until they needed more. Not only wanted, they NEEDED more.

Is it possible to become addicted to a person, to a soul, to a smell, to a taste, to a sight, to a touch, to a sound? Yes, they are the proof of that. It's not only about sex, about pleasure, about having a good-looking person in their bed. It's about having found their missing piece. They have lived so many years without a piece of their body, of their soul. And, yes, you can live without a finger, an arm or a leg, but how are you supposed to live without your heart or your brain? The fact that they have been able to do that until they became adults was a miracle itself. But now that they've found their most important missing-piece, they can't even imagine to spend one day without the other, they can't even imagine to spend an hour without kissing, they can't even imagine to spend a day without touching. And when that happens (not because they want, but because they can't do anything to avoid this), they feel like someone is pulling their souls away. That's the reason why they can never get enough from each other. That's the only drug for which no one can die for overdose, but only for abstinence.

The next morning, Zero woke up, lied on his stomach, half on their bed, half on Jude's body, who was laying in the same position. They were both in underwear and that allowed Zero to easily waking up his boyfriend tracing sweet kisses on his back. Jude suddenly smiled and slowly woke up. The first thing he did was stretching his arm and hand to find any piece of his lover's body; just the single touch of his shoulder let all the worries for the day fade away. Zero kissed all his back, then his neck and finally reached his boyfriend's face. He kissed his nose and he told him "Good morning boss" with his husky voice. They had their amount of cuddle to be able to get up from bed and they went into the kitchen for their breakfast. They didn't remember that the previous night they hadn't had time to clean all the mess from their dinner - well, they could have had it, but they had used it in a more stimulant way.

"Oh shit, I didn't remember all this mess!" Jude said "We should have cleaned it all before going to bed".  
"Yes, of course, it would have been so much more interesting" Zero replied.  
"That's not what I mean, stupid! But we shouldn't have been so untidy and..." Jude were talking, while Zero stopped him with a kiss. "Ok, now I'm going to stop talking".  
"You don't have to stop talking, you should stop over-thinking, but I know you can't... So, at least, you should try to wait until, I don't know, 9 a.m. to start to over-think, shouldn't you?" Zero said, half serious, half jocking.  
"Ah-ah, and tell me, at which hour you start to be funny?" Jude replied.  
"Uuuuh, you are hurting my feelings, babe!" Zero said, while walking towards Jude to kiss him.

They were preparing their breakfast and cleaning a little bit the mess, when Jude found his mobile phone. He immediately remembered that there was an unanswered text he had to reply.  
They were eating, when Jude came back with the subject "So... About the dinner with my mom... I think we should think about a date... I assume that Sunday is the best day of the week... But which Sunday?".  
Zero, still crunching his cereals, answered "I don't know, what about next week? The sooner, the better, but by this way, she has all the time she needs to organize it, what do you think?".  
"Yes, you are right! I'll text her after breakfast" Jude kept smiling, with such a silly but amused smile.  
Zero wasn't able to decode his smirk "What's THAT face for!?".  
Jude kept smiling, but his cheeks now were getting a little bit red "Nothing... It's just... You know, it's happening... I'll never get used to that... And you'll meet my mom! Like, you know, like for real! I... I've never had an experience like that".  
"The same for me, stupid! But we are a great team, so we'll work this out" Zero winked at him.

They finished their breakfast and they went on the couch to relax a little bit before getting ready for the new day. Zero head was resting on Jude's shoulder, Jude was combing Zero's hair with his fingers before it got covered in hair gel, when Jude's mobile phone rang because of a text.  
Jude stretched his hand, he grabbed it, he read what his mother had texted him and he said "It's official! So, are you ready? Next Sunday, dinner with my mom!".  
Zero kissed his neck "Mmm, I'm always ready", then he stopped, he lifted his head, he put his hands in his hair and he went on " Fuck, I'm meeting your mom!".  
Jude laughed "So, who's freaking out now?! Come on, you said it right before: we are a great team, we'll figure it out!".  
Jude hid his embarrassement and said, with a cocky tone "It's not for that... I was just wondering if I'll be able to resist to her charm... And vice-versa!".  
"Oh, shut up!" Jude said, before haunted his lips for a sweet happy deep kiss.

They said that before: they are in this together. Always.


	5. Blood makes you related, loyalty makes you family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and Jude's mother get to know each other deeply during their first "official" meeting.

"So, white or light-blue shirt?" Zero was walking back and forth in their bedroom, getting more and more anxious thinking about the evening that he would have had.  
Jude, who was already dressed and ready for the dinner with his mother, looked at his boyfriend, who was staring at the wardrobe, covered only by a towel. He clearly knew that his lover's anxiety wasn't caused by a fashion choice - could he really not looking good wearing any type of clothes? - but because of all the "meeting-parents" thing and, at the bottom of his heart, he was melting because of that.  
This sweet and insecure side of him always makes Jude fall in love with him more and more, everyday. That day, it wasn't anything different.  
Jude walked towards Zero, he hugged him, he gently kissed his neck and he told him "You look great whatever you wear", another kiss on the neck "For example, now, with this towel and your wet hair, you look damn beautiful".  
Zero smiled, still showing disquiet "Sure, I'll go out like this, ok? Come on Jude, you are not helping me".  
"Fine, the blue one" Jude replied, noticing Zero's uncertain look "It makes your eyes shine".  
Zero sighed, feeling warmed by his boyfriend's strong arms. He knew he could do this, because... Because Jude believed in him; he always does.

The ride to Jude's mother's house was quite and likeable. There was no traffic, the weather was perfect, it wasn't long at all. The tension decreased thanks to the good music the radio was spreading and to the view of the upcoming sunset.  
When the car was parked, Zero breathed deeply, he took Jude's hand and he said "Are you ready? Because if you are ready, I'm ready too".  
Jude leaned on him, he stole a quick, sweet kiss and he waited for him to get out of the car; he didn't want his boyfriend to feel forced to do something he didn't want to do.  
When Zero was ready, he walked out the car and he took the bouquet and the wine he had bought for his almost-mother-in-law. Then he followed Jude, who was walking to the door of the house. A very big, expensive house.  
They rang the bell and waited for that important moment to come. To them, it seemed like time had stopped, but it all happened in just a few seconds. They kissed quickly and then waited.

Jude's mother opened the door, with a big smile on her face "Hello guys! How are you? You look so handsome! Please, get in".  
Jude walked in and she kissed him on his cheek; Zero followed him.  
"Those are for you" Zero gave her both flowers and wine as a natural charmer.  
"Oh, you shouldn't have, thank you! The flowers are amazing and this bottle seems very classy!" she hugged him and kissed his cheek too.  
Zero, still not used to this kind of affection, didn't know hot to react at the beginning, but then he responded to the hug and smiled.

The inside of the house was as beutiful as the outside. It wasn't opulent or tacky, but it clearly showed that the owner was really wealthy.  
In the living room, she had prepared some appetizers and some drinks. They sat down on the couch. Zero was a little bit tense, Jude, at this point, was realizing what they were doing, while Jude's mother was extremely calm and relaxed. That's probably why she was the one who broke the silence.  
"Are you hungry? I asked my son what your favorite food is or if you wanted something in particular to eat, but he told me that you aren't choosy or squeamish, so I prepared different things, hoping you'll find something you like!" she said.  
Zero smiled "Oh, thank you! Everything over there seems really tasty, I'm sure they are delicious", he looked at Jude and smiled "I'm pretty sure that everything that comes from you is delicious".  
Jude blushed; he didn't know if his boyfriend was pleasing him or her. "Adulator".  
His mother replied "No, I'm sure he means it. I'm your mother, so it doesn't count, but 'delicious' is an appropriate adjective". She noticed his son's cheeks getting even more reddish, so she went on "Ok, I'm going to stop embarrassing my little boy... For now! Isn't that what mothers are supposed to do?".

The conversation went on pretty well. They talked about so may topics (nothing too deep, for this first moment), but they all went along pretty well. Zero knew after a couple of minutes that there was nothing to worry about, she is really a cool mom, but he really wanted to impress her in a potisive way, knowing how important it was for Jude, so he couldn't fight this tension.  
When she left for a couple of minutes to grab some bottles from the fridge, Jude held his hand "Gid, relax, you are doing great! Just be yourself... That's what I fell for, so I'm sure that's what she's going to like the most about you".  
He has got a point and Zero was understanding that more and more. Jude is nothing like his father, he is just like his mother. She has his sweetness, his good heart, his tenderness, his loyalty. The more Zero talked to her, the more he liked her, who happens to have all the qualities he loves about her son.  
When they heard the sounds of her shoes, they separated their hands.  
"Don't! Come on boys, you don't have to hide!" she smiled "I'd love to see that. I mean, that's one of the most intimate things two people can do". The couple grinned after those words, so she went on "Oh, come on, guys, I know there are MORE INTIMATE things! I'm your mother, but it doesn't mean I'm from another universe. Instead, the fact that I'M YOUR MOTHER means that I know how intimate two persons could be - or you wouldn't exist. But the big difference is the fact that you can be close to someone's intimate parts without being close to their heart, but you can't hold their hands unless you hold their souls". Zero was fascinated by her words, which summed up all his life. They smiled after these words and they held theirs hands, then she said "What do you think about having dinner now?".

They stood up and walked into the dining room: another classy, yet simple and warm room.  
They were having dinner and everything was going great, until a sentence changed the mood while they all were laughing because of some funny personal story of Zero.  
"Just stop making fun of him, Jude, that's not kind! I'd love to see you meeting his parents, you'd be so clumsy!" she said, laughing; but suddenly, she noticed the silence and the serious look they both got. "Did I say anything wrong?" she asked, extremely worried.  
Jude didn't know what to do, because he didn't know what his boyfriend wanted to share. "We don't like that topic" he started to say.  
Zero interrupted him "I don't have parents. My mom abandoned me and my foster 'family' was anything but a family".  
Jude was shocked - in a good way - by his openess, while his mother, extremely embarrassed, tried to apologize "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that. I'm sorry".  
"Don't worry" Zero wanted her not to feel bad for that; Jude had never talked about Zero's past because he knew how painful this is for him, so she couldn't know. He sighed "Anyway, I have a sister... I haven't talked to her since we've been separated when we were children, even if, thanks to a P.I. your son suggested me, I've found her... So maybe he'll experience the awkwardness of these meetings too in the future" then he smirked.  
Jude now was both shocked and amazed by the openess of his lover, he was so glad that he felt protected in this household. Jude was feeling that Zero's words were becoming real: they were becoming a bigger family.  
Jude's mother softly smiled and she caressed his cheek "No one should go through this, I'm so sorry. But I'm glad that you've found Jude: I'm sure he can support you the way you need, I know my boy! Listen... I'm curious... Why haven't you talked to your sister yet? I mean, she would be so happy to see you after all this time!".  
Jude was so worried because of that question "MOM, STOP!".  
She replied "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be inappropriate, you know I hate gossip, I was just trying to understand it, did I offend you?".  
Zero smiled "That's ok Jude! I wanted to call her, but then I thought about all the bad stuff... You know, all the gossip magazines or the paparazzis would stalker her until they find - or invent -some shitty story about her, us or our past, so I didn't".  
Her face became sad "Oh, I know too well how that world can destroy people and their lives. I understand your concerns. But I hope you'll be able to get close to her. I'm sure you'll be able to handle that. I don't know if it makes sense, but you can count on me too".  
They all smiled. Yes, they are family. 

After dinner, they all went back to the living room to have the dessert. Before sitting on the couch, Jude told them both he needed to go to the toilet. Jude knew it would have meant that Zero and his mother would have been alone, but he also knew that Zero was confident and comfortable enough to be alone with his mother-in-law.  
While he was walking into the bathroom, a lot of memories came back. How many times had he walked through this hallway? How many times had he looked at the pictures on those walls? He smiled. Yes, he had bad memories about his past, mostly caused by Oscar, but he also had had good moments to remember. Instead of going into the bathroom, he decided to go into his old bedroom. Everything was like he remembered it. His bed, his desk, his books, his chair, his rug... Everything has it used to be. All the Devil's posters and articles were there too. Jude shooked his head. All that time of his life spent to please his father, to be accepted by him... Why did he try so hard? He should have listened to his mother, he shouldn't have spent all his life - or at least his youth - trying to earn his father's love. But, at the end of the day, that was what allowed Zero to enter into his life. So, all the sufferance was worthy.

In the meanwhile, Zero and Jude's mother were alone in the living room.  
"I hope everything was good for you" she said, trying not to create an embarrassing silent, worried for Zero to be uncomfortable.  
"Sure, you are such a great cook! Everything was so tasty and...delicious!" Zero smiled to her.  
"Listen" she became more serious, but not without showing love and compassion "You love him, don't you?".  
Zero became serious too "Yes, I do. I know I'm not the best candidate, I'd understand if you expected someone better than me for your son, someone with a cleaner past. But I really love him and I'd never hurt him".  
"I know, I've seen the way you look at him. The way he looks at you. I've never seen him so happy. And I won't lie: I'm happy, but scared as hell. I don't want to watch him becoming sad in the future. And I'm not telling that you are going to make him unhappy or that you are making a fool of him. You seem a good person. And knowing that little about your childhood made me understand immediately why you had made 'those public mistakes'. And I'm clearly not judging or blaming you for them. But I know as well how everything about that team, about fame, success, money, could make someone change completely. Jude has already suffered because of it. I can't let that happen to him again. I need to know that" she said, heart-broken.  
He knew what she was talking about "Oscar?".  
She replied "Oscar". Her eyes became wet, filled by tears that weren't going out.  
Zero had seen that before. Zero saw this sad gaze in someone else's eyes, because of the same person. Jude's and his mother's eyes are so similar in shape and colour that he felt the same pain in the stomach he had felt when he had seen Jude falling apart because Oscar had told him he hadn't had a son. Instinctively he held her hand "But I'm not him, I'm not like him".  
"I know... But... People change... I'm scared... Do you think Oscar was like that when we fell in love?" she said. Zero shooked his head and she went on "We met in high school and he was the sweetest person I've ever met. His heart was covered in scars, his family was a mess and he didn't know love because no one had ever made him feel loved. I became his family and he became mine when we were still teenagers. He was the sweetest person in the world. Since the first time I've seen him in a corner next to school crying and bleeding because his father had punched him for no reason, I wasn't able to stay far away from him. I saw his eyes and I knew I didn't need to be seen by any other ones. Since that day, everyday at school, in the morning, there was a new flower on my desk and a new note on my locker. And when when grew up, he kept bringing me flowers everyday, leaving them on my car, out of my room in college, always with a sweet note. He still did that when we were married. At the time he was the owner of the team yet, but he wasn't that dark inside. He worked hard days and nights because he wanted to show me, to show his parents, to show the world he was worthy. But when all this power came, my Oscar was gone and he became the Oscar everyone knows. I don't know when it happened. One day he was the sweetest guy in the world, the next day he was this man you know. I felt guilty at the beginning. I thoght I was a disgusting person because he had started to make me expensive gifts, bags, shoes, jewelry, but all I was able to think was the fact that I was missing his morning notes. Can you believe that? He gave me a diamond ring and I was complaining - inside - because when I woke up there wasn't a piece of paper with 'Good morning Brownie, have nice day, I love you' written on it. I thought I was selfish and stupid. I couldn't hurt him the way his parents did, so I tried to stop over-reacting and living life as it used to be, even if it wasn't. We had always thought about babies, we wanted two kids, wishing for a boy and a girl. Do you know what he asked me when I told him I was pregnant? If it was still early enough to abort. And at the beginning I didn't react, I thought it was my fault. Leaving him was the hardest decision of my life. I'm not even sure if I would have left if I hadn't been a mother. But I had to protect my baby from this world. I should have left him after this question, but I didn't, hoping that seeing his baby would have made him think about who he used to be and who he was at that moment. I thought he would have never let anyone feeling the way his parents treated him. But I was wrong. Oscar gave me all the money he could, he gave me everything but what I really needed: the guy I fell in love with. And since that moment, I haven't been able to trust anyone except my son and his friend Kate, who were all my world. I know it's stupid, but I'm still in love with that man that doesn't exist anymore and after all these years I haven't been able to love anyone else in that way. And I don't want my Jude to do that too. I know every story is different, but I can't risk that. So, please, promise me you will always been honest with him".

Zero knew Oscar was anything but good, but he didnt' expect him to have this type of past. The thing that shocked him the most was the fact that he had had a horrible childhood, that he had found someone so special and then he had thrown it all away. How can you love someone so much and then treat them like that? Zero knew he had made mistakes, but he would have never treated someone as special as Jude the way Oscar had done with his wife. Jude. Jude, who wasn't even supposed to be born, according to his father's words. Jude might have had tons of money since he was born, but the only preciuos good of his life was his mother and the love she gave to him. Not surely the money.  
Zero looked her in her eyes and he felt naked " I'd never do that to Jude. I will never do that to him. I will never leave him or make him suffer, he's more than everything there's on Earth: more than basketball, more than the team, more than power and money. I can't promise you we'll never fight, argue or I'll never piss him off, but I promise you he'll never feel alone".  
She needed to hear that. She was so glad, she truly believed that Zero was the right guy for his son. She hugged him so tight "I'm not asking for perfection. I'd like to avoid every kind of pain to my sweetheart, but I know it's impossible. Discussions, little fights are common in couples. All I need to know is that you will never go to sleep without giving him his goodnight's kiss or without making peace first" she smiled "Thank you, Zero, for making my sweetie happy. I will never be able to thank you enough".  
He whispered in her ear "Gideon".  
She looked him in his eyes with a questioning gaze "What?".  
Zero had already seen this gaze. In the looker room. He smiled "This is my real name. No one knows it - except Jude - it reminds me of my sister, so instead I let people call me 'Zero', which was the nickname my foster parents used for me".  
She was so sad and upset because of that. She caressed his face "It's not fair that people who were supposed to care about you, treated you so badly. I know it's stupid to say, but you can think of me as a maternal figure if you want to. I'm not your mother, but it doesn't mean I can't love you as a son". She hugged him again.

Right after these words, Jude came back and started to tell the that he had been in his room, when he stopped because of the scene "Zero, what are you doing?!". He thought it was a sweet thing, he knew he would have never flirt with his mother, despite all the jokes... Right!?  
He stood up and smirked "Sorry, I was having a deep conversation with your mother. And please, call me Gideon".  
Jude was shocked but he couldn't hide his smile. Zero trusted his mother. It was more than his expectations. He laughed "Mom, please, be careful... He's dangerous!". Jude was half serious, though. They all laughed.  
She smiled "Ok, ok, I guess it's time to eat the dessert, guys".

They went on talking about so many different topics. The more they talked, the more Zero and Jude's mother got along with each other, the more Jude was pleased by the mood in the house. He would have never thought that he had lived something like that is his life and he was so grateful.  
After a while, Zero needed to go to the bathroom too and Jude showed him were it was. Walking through the hallway, Zero teased Jude because of all the photos that there were in the house. Jude was a beautiful baby, but he was so shy that it was even too easy to make him blush and Zero loved that.  
Jude came back to his mother and he sat on the couch next to her.  
She took his hand "Hey, Jude... I really like your boyfriend. He's such a sweetheart, I'm glad you've found him".  
Jude smiled so bright "I know mom, he's a good guy... But... What did you talk about while I was in my room?!".  
She laughed "I can't tell. Let me just tell you that we got to know each other better, to make things clear...".  
He looked at her "What!?".

They were talking, while they heard a noise. Someone had opened the door. Then, a voice.  
"Oh my God I can't believe I'm freaking out this much!" it was a familiar voice "Listen, Auntie, I can't deal with that. And it's only a fucking sleepover. It's only a fucking night. And she is with Lisa, why am I freaking out like that!? Auntieeeeeeeeee!".  
Jude recognized that voice. Then a girl walked into the living room. It was Kate.  
"Listen, Auntie, I know I'm over-reacting, but you could at least..." she was talking, when she noticed that there was someone else in the room, "Jude!? Oh fuck!!!!!!". She ran and she straddled him, starting to kiss Jude's face like it was almost a miracle. Then she stopped, she stood up and she started to yell at him "Fuck you, asshole! You piece of shit!" she hitted him on the arm "Who the fuck you think you are? Where the fuck have you been? Do you remember who I am? You were supposed to be my bestfriend, instead you are getting around with that snooty ex-step-mother of yours. Fuck you! You promised me you would have always been there for and with me, instead you barely text me once in a month".  
Zero, who was in the hallway looking at Jude's picture while she entered in the house, curious because of the noise, walked into the living room, but they didn't noticed that. A part of him was entertained by the scene; the other was extremely jealous because it seemed like a quarrel because of a jealous girlfriend and she was a pretty, blond girl, petite, slim, fit and with two deep eyes and two kissable lips. And she was pretty without make-up and wearing a pair of leggings and a loose T-shirt. But he shouldn't be jealous, right? Even though she was sitting on his lap.  
Jude stood up too and hugged her so tight "Hey Kate, you know I love you, right? I'm sorry, I have to explain a lot of things to you, you deserve it. I acted like a dick, I know... But trust me if I tell you that no one has stolen your place in my heart".  
She smiled in the hug, but pretended to be mad "Asshole. Better that way, you would have had to face me if things weren't like that. Anyways, Elizabeth misses you a lot".  
He held her tighter "Me too, I miss you both. I love you, babe".  
Ok, it was too much for Zero, who coughed to let them know he was there too.  
Kate looked at Zero "Oh shit, Jude, fuck you! You bring home your hot-sexy-famous boyfriend - oh, thank you for telling me you are gay and you have found the love of your life, right: without social networks I would have never known that my bestfriend loves cocks - without telling me and making me meet him the first time with this desperate-housewife's look? Congrats, you are officially the worst".  
Jude's mom looked at her "Kate, please... Let him know you better before showing him your, well, personality...!? You've passed from kissing Jude's face to hitting and insulting him in less than a minute, he might think you're crazy - which could be true - and really rude! And please, stop using all those bad words... I still don't know how is it possible that you never say them when Elizabeth is here!".  
Kate nodded "Oh, Auntie, you are so right" she walked towards Zero "Hello, my name is Kate and I'm - I AM - Jude's bestfriend. I'd like to tell you that Jude has talked to me about you a lot but SOMEONE never answered my calls or my texts using more than two syllables. Anyway, I'm so glad to meet you. And please, ask me everything embarrassing about your toy boy, I'll be so happy to make him blush!".  
Jude walked towards them, he hugged her from behind and kissed her head "Shut up, pea" then he smirked at Zero.  
Zero smiled. He liked her. Pretty, cocky, smart. She reminded him of someone he knew pretty well.  
Kate said "I'd love to stay here and told to you all, but I really have to go to sleep because tomorrow I have a run at 4.30 a.m. and I really need some sleep. But first, dear Jude, you have to tell me when you are going to invite me, my little princess and your mother to your house to let me know a little better this hot boyfriend of yours and because my daughter misses you so much - well, and you also have to apologize to her for breaking her heart" she laughed loudly "Zero, you are lucky she doesn't have my personality, instead she would have yelled at you".  
Jude smiled "Yes, we definitely should do that!", then he kissed her forehead and she left.

"She is a tornado, but she has a big heart" Jude's mom told Zero "With her, you have to be prepared for anything, but you can always count on her".  
"Yeah, yeah, I know the type" he smirked.  
"Listen, mom, I think it's time for us to go too. Thank you for the dinner and everything" Jude kissed her mother's cheek.  
"I know, sweetie. Thank you for the nice time spent together. I love you so much" she turned around "Thank you Gideon, you are always welcome in my house".  
Zero interrupted them "Wait, I just want to see your bedroom before leaving".

After the quick tour, they walked towards the car, but before starting the ride, Zero held Jude's hand and he kissed him.  
"I really like your family. A little bit crazy, but lovely" Zero said.  
"Me too. But please, don't call it 'my' family. It's 'our' family, it's yours too. And be ready, because they'll be soon in our house and we'll all have such a crazy lunch/dinner all together. You might be new to this kind of thing, but I swear, you're going to love it" Jude replied, with so much warmth in his voice.  
"I'm sure, if you are going to be next to me" Zero told him.  
"Of course I am. Forever" Jude leaned to kiss him.  
It would have been a long night of kisses.


	6. Jealousy is just a lack of self-confidence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude reveals to Zero details about his friendship with Kate.

That night they didn't have a lot of time to talk about their evening with "family". Too excited because of the brilliant outcome, too tired for the rush of feelings... Well, too tired to talk but not enough to love themselves. 

When Zero woke up, he was naked and prone. Even before opening his eyes, he reached for Jude with his hand. He was there, it wasn't a dream. After all this time, it was still amazing for him to find out that he wasn't living a dream, that the happiness he was feeling wasn't fake, that there was actually this amazing man in his life.  
Zero turned around, facing his boyfriend, who was still sleeping peacefully. He is so beautiful when he is dreaming. "How is it possible that such a perfect and pure creature has chosen to share his life with such a mess like me?" was the question that Zero kept asking himself. He thought he was the luckiest person in all the universe and he was sure he didn't deserve such a bless in his life. But Jude did it, Jude chose him and he would have never done anything to make him regret it. Zero started to caress Jude's face with a soft touch. He was so delicate, he didn't want him to wake up because of him, but he couldn't stop his hand from touching him. And the smile that appeared on his face made him think he could have gone on until the end of the world, moving his fingers on that smooth, soft skin. He would have done that, absolutely. He buried his face on his shoulders, he started to kiss them, still moving his hand on Jude's face. That amazing scent he was smelling was the only air he needed to breath. If it wasn't happiness, he didn't know what this was. 

When he stopped kissing his body, he felt some pecks on his hand and he heard a sleepy voice mumbling "Why did you stop?".  
"Sorry, I thought you were asleep" Zero answered.  
"I am, but don't stop" Jude replied.  
Zero traced a long way of kisses from his shoulders to his lips "Good morning, stupid".  
Jude smiled in the kiss and held his boyfriend's face "Good morning, wifey".  
Zero deepened the kiss, he started to rub his body against Jude's one, until he slipped on the side, allowing his hand to touch the most intimate part of his body, while their tongues were still playing a sweet melody. Jude turned a little bit, so he could give to his lover the same pleasure he was giving to him. Caresses, kisses, massages made them reaches the apex almost at the same time. All sweaty, they lay down next to each other. They were smiling a lot and their hands were playing with themselves. They were relaxed and joyful, they would have never changed anything: they were so happy.

Zero laughed a little bit, causing Jude's curiosity "What!?".  
Zero looked at him "Nothing, I was just thinking about yesterday".  
Jude placed himself on his side, facing him "And...?".  
"And I think it has been great. I mean, I was so worried about so many things, but they didn't care at all. Instead, your mom accepted me for who I am and this is so good for me... For us" Zero said, blushing a little, avoiding Jude's gaze.  
Jude lifted Zero's chin with his hand "Hey, Gid, I told you you shouldn't worry about that: I love you for who you are in your heart and she does the same", he smirked "...because you are such a big, sweet boy with such a big, tender heart".  
They both laughed, then Zero said "Oh, shut up, stupid! Let's talk about something else, for example... Kate" he deepened his voice "Your friend".  
Jude smiled "What!?".  
"Well, she is... Ehm... Interesting?" Zero teased him.  
Jude laughed "Well, yes, you can say that".  
"No, but, really, she is your opposite, so loud, so expansive, so extrovert... She's like the most popular girl in high-school, how can she be so close to the nerdiest nerd?" Zero smirked.  
Jude threw a pillow on his boyfriend's head "What do you mean with that!?".  
Zero replied "Come on, you know what I mean, don't be so touchy".  
Jude smirked at him "I don't know, maybe because I like being surronded by smart, extrovert, charming, strong and a little bit bitchy people... No, but, really, she is such a good girl... Yes, wild and loud, but she has a sweet heart... I think she's a little bit like you, she wears a mask because she has been through a lot, people have been bad with her, she rarely lets people get into her soul, she prefers acting like this heartless girl, even though she is the sweetest, strong young woman I've ever known".  
"She seems so important to you, you really care about her, don't you?" Zero caressed Jude's face "But I have to be honest... I didn't like the confidence you two have". Jealous Zero. Jude smiled a little, but then he became more serious in his look. "Jude, what's going on?" Silence. "Jude, hey, are you ok?". Silence. "JUDE. Talk to me. What's happening?".  
After a long silence, with broken voice, Jude replied "Hey, listen Gid, I have to tell you something".  
Zero's eyes were wide open "What!?".  
Jude's voice was trembling "Listen, you know that there aren't secrets between us...". It seemed like Jude had something so important to tell him, but he was too afraid to spill it out. Zero didn't say a word, but the look on his face was clearing speaking. He was getting so nervous. "Listen babe, you know I love you so much and you are the only one for me... But... Ehm... You know, I've slept with her".  
Zero's eyes were even wider now "What!? Like sleeping for a sleepover party? Like two friends too tired who had to share a bed?".  
Jude wasn't able to look at him in the eyes "No, sleeping like... You know, having sex".  


Zero was feeling some many different sensations in his heart. He knew Jude hadn't been born the day he had met him, he knew he had his own past, with his own experiences. He also knew his boyfriend was such a good-looking boy, which means even more attention, but at the same time the idea of HIS Jude touched by someone else, kissed by someone else, the idea of HIS Jude having sex with someone else... Yes, he knew about Lucas and he hardly acted like he didn't care, but afterall he was only a dick and Jude wasn't in love with him: the very same day Jude had proclamed is love for Zero, in fact he had slept with him only because Zero had been denying the possibility of a "real" relationship, nothing more. And even still, he kept getting so angry because of that. But the idea of Jude having sex with someone else was even harder to accept. Expecially with someone that he clearly cares and loves. Was she his first? Did he love her? She still acted like they were extremely close, did it mean they loved each other? But what Zero could really say? You know, Zero wasn't a virgin himself, instead, he had had sex with hundreds and hundreds of partners, what could he say about it? He was thinking so loudly that Jude might have probably heard them all.  


"Gid, what are you thinking about?" Jude asked, with low voice.  
"Do you love her?" Zero replied.  
"NO!" Jude shouted "I mean, yes, I love her, but not the way I love you. She is like my bestfriend, like the sister I've never had".  
Zero was pissed off "Sure, a sister you bang".  
Jude rolled his eyes "I don't 'bang' her. It happened that we had sex sometimes, in the past".  
Zero looked at him in the eyes "Sometimes? How many times did it happen?".  
Jude avoided his gaze "I don't know, Gid, I'm not used to count the times I have sex, you know".  
Zero was getting so nervous "Jude, don't be so vague. She threw herself on your lap and she kissed you all. And don't act like it didn't mean anything, because I saw your happy face".  
Jude breathed deeply "Ok, listen... We were two young teenagers and you know, at that age everyone is, ehm, curious about sex, so we were. I cared about her and she cared about me and we decided to try to do that together for the first time. It's not big deal. After that, she was insecure about a lot of things, she was scared she wasn't, ehm, good enough or things like that - I guess some young girls' insecurity - so she asked me if she could, ehm, practise with me, so we kept having sex. I told you, no big deal".  
Zero stared at him, he felt his chest becoming red "What!? Practising!? Jude, do you know how insane is that?".  
Jude was ashamed "Come on, Gid, don't take it this way... We were like, I don't know, 14 or 15, I know this is stupid, but she was just an insecure young girl and I was, you know, a young boy who had just found out what sex was, you can't blame me for that. I'm pretty sure you weren't a saint at that age; actually, you had sex for your only pleasure and nothing more even as grown-up man, so why do you care?".  
Zero listened to Jude's words: he had got a point. How should he be jealous of some adolescential adventure? As Jude had said, he had been sexually active since a young age an surely not because of love. He leaned to kiss his boyfriend "I'm sorry Jude, I didn't mean to hurt you. You are right, I can't be pissed off because of something you did, like, a decade ago. Maybe I'm so nervous because, you know, you two seem pretty close and I'm... Ehm... A little bit jealous, you know".  
Jude didn't like the tones that the two of them were having, but he knew he had to tell everything because he cared so much about Zero and hiding things from him wasn't a good choice, also because he wanted Kate to be part of their lives "Listen, Gid... It started when we were teenager, but it went on for a long time".  
Zero asked "How long?".  
Jude scratched his neck "Years".  
Zero was annoyed "Jude".  
Jude replied "Well, the last time we did, it was the night before my flight to Ohio, for your contract".  
Zero stood up, still naked and he started to scream "JUDE, WHAT THE FUCK".  
Jude followed Zero with his eyes "Gid, what's wrong with you? Why are you reacting as I cheated on you?", he couldn't understand his boyfriend's behaviour.  
Zero was furious "Oh, sorry, you are right, I should be happy because of that! But please, tell me more, like, I don't know, you two are married or, why not, you are her baby's daddy, right?".  
"Gid, what are you talking about?" Jude stood up and walked towards his lover to hug him, but Zero rejected him. Instead, he collected the first clothes he got in the wardrobe and he walked away.  
Jude took a pair of underwear and went after his boyfriend, but when he saw him, he was already dressed and had the key of his car in his hand "See you later, Jude" and he slammed the door.  
Jude looked at him leaving throught the window and he sobbed. Why did he react like that? Jude was upset too, he wanted to follow him to tell him that he was reacting like a crazy man, but he knew his boyfriend needed some time by himself and so he did too.

For that day, Jude avoided the Arena; luckily, that day he could work from home. At least, he could have focused on something different that that no-sense fight of the morning. The same worked for Zero too. But, honestly, both of them couldn't really forget anything.  
At 5 p.m. Jude heard a knock on the door. He was curious: he wasn't expecting anyone. He opened the door and he saw his beautiful boyfriend holding a bouquet of roses - 20 red and one white, in the middle - and some ice-cream. Jude took a deep breathe and smiled. He was extremely pissed off, not because of the fight itself - well, a little bit, yes - but mostly because of Zero's reaction. He shouldn't have left their house that way, they shouldn't run away from the other, not even when they are having a fight, because they are a couple, they are a team and surely this is not what two people who are "in this together" should do. But, at the same this, Jude was so deeply in love with Zero that he couldn't do anything but being happy to find out he was back and he surely wanted to apologize for the misunderstanding. However, he didn't want to make it too easy for his boyfriend.  
"Look who's there" Jude said, with ironic tone "Why did you knock? Have you already thrown our house's keys?".  
"Stupid" Zero said, smiling "Why don't you put those flowers in a vase and take a couple of spoons for this ice-cream?" then he leaned for a kiss.

Zero sat on the couch and waited for his boyfriend to arrive. When he did, he sat next to him, holding the spoons tight.  
"Hey, why are you holding them? Give it to me" Zero said.  
Jude looked at him "Not so easy. We need to talk about this morning. I still don't know why you got so uspet, but, mostly, I can't understand why you decided to leave that way. Ok, I get you needed some space, so did I, but I hate the anger I saw in your eyes when you looked at me".  
Zero looked at the floor "I... I know I acted like a freakish child, but I couldn't handle it. I'm not stupid, I know you have your own past, as I do, but finding this out almost killed me... Because..." he tried so hard not to seem desperate "Because... Jude, I'm scared she will take you away from me".  
Jude was shocked "WHAT!?".  
Zero hid his face in his hands and he started a rush of words, almost forgetting to breathe "It's not about sex, you know... It's not about her touching your body, kissing your lips - which are supposed to be mine and only mine, anyway - or her seeing your beautiful face when you, you know, are satisfied. I mean, that stupid asshole of my ex-agent did too and even though it annoyed me to the point of going crazy at the idea of someone else touching you that way, I've never felt like he could have taken my place in your heart. What drove me crazy was the fact that with her it wasn't about sex, orgasm or pure pleasure. Yes, sure, I hate the idea that she has seen how hot and sexy you are naked and sweaty, but that's not the point. You've been having sex for almost a decade, you've been knowing her since you were born, you love her and she's also so pretty, you love her daughter, she can give you all the children you want, with your and her genes mixed-up. I'm scared Jude, not because you had sex with her, but because you may leave me for her. One day you'll realize how messy I am and you'll leave me. I've seen how happy you are with her. Lionel is your friend too, but, believe me, you never have this amazing, calm face when you are with her. I'm not scared of being alone, because I've always been since Laura was taken away. I'm scared of losing you, of living my life without you. I can't deal with that".  
Jude was so worried, he rested on the couch the two spoons and he hugged his boyfriend so tight "Gid, breathe, please! Listen, I'm so sorry that you feel so bad thinking about me and her, but trust me if I tell you that there's nothing to be worried about. She is a friend, she is the closest and best friend I have, as I told you, she is like a sister, but you don't have to worry about anything else because there's no way I'm running away from you because of her. Because of anyone, actually. I'm with you because I love you and I will always do. No one can take me away from you because I want to be with you. I need you to understand that my love for her isn't something you have to worry about. I'd like you two to be friends or at least get along... I know it's stupid, but don't think about her as, I don't know, some kind of menace or rival... Think about her as my Laura. Can you promise me you'll think about it? Can you promise me you'll try?".  
Zero looked at him, straight into the eyes "I can promise you I will try, but I can't promise you I will do".  
Jude smiled "At least I know you'd do your best. That's enough. Oh Gid, when you'll know her better, I'm pretty sure you'll like her a lot. She's pretty, funny, strong, smart and a little bit crazy and wild, I bet that's the type of woman you like", he became more serious, even if it was for a joke "Oh, well, actually maybe it's better for me if you keep hating her, because, you know, I might end up being dumped because of her!".  
There were so many other things that Jude wanted to say. That Lucas wasn't anything. That he never enjoyed sex with those two people the way he enjoys it with him. That fatherhood, to him, was not about genes. That he'd rather kill himself than makes Zero suffer. That even if their love had ended - things that he actually couldn't believe - he would have never left him alone in the world because that's what family does. But he didn't say them, because he knew how difficult is for his boyfriend to open up about feelings, so, instead, he decided to let their actions speak. Jude kissed him, deeply, caressing his face, his hair, his neck, his chest, his stomach.  
He looked Zero in his eyes and, keeping their mouths close, he whispered "I love you, my little jealous, possessive big boy" and he smiled "Now, let's eat this ice-cream or it will melt!".  
Zero smiled. He still was worried about this whole situation, but he felt a little bit better. He knew Jude loved him, but it's always nice to hear that from the beloved one.

Days went on pretty well. Zero tried to avoid all the "Kate-thing" and he focused only on himself and his boyfriend.  
Jude was a little bit confused: he wanted to make his boyfriend happy, but he couldn't act like nothing had happened. He met his bestfriend only for a short time after months of almost-complete silence and he knew he didn't want to miss her that way again. This girl had been his rock for ages, through all his life before "The Devils". Meeting her after a long time made him think about everything they'd been through. She protected him from the rich-bully-kids at primary and middle school, when they made fun of him because his father had never been there for any type of show or father's day - and it happened very frequently. She was there for him, when all the kids called him with the most offensive nicknames because he was way more smart than them or because every girl rejected him - because at this age it's all about being popular and everyone wants the "bad guy". She was there when he met his father and found out how he wasn't proud of him. He was there for her when she found out she was pregnant and her "boyfriend" left her because of that. He was there when all this spoiled kids made fun of her. He was there during her labour. But she also was there when he learnt to write, when he got the driving license, when he graduated, when he got into the most exclusive college. She was there when he was freaking out thinking about how Zero's trade from Ohio could have ended. She gave him strenght to go through all of this and he probably would have never done anything so great if it wasn't for her. Because a mother always suggests you to do what's better for you, while your bestfriend tells you how stupid your ideas are, but then they help you realizing them.  
Jude knew why Zero felt bad about this whole situation, but he wanted so much his boyfriend to understand that even though the kissing and the sex in the past, she wasn't in love with him and, most important, he wasn't in love with her. She didn't want him THAT way. If only Zero could understand it...

One day, Jude decided to break this big taboo-silence about her, to fix this big "misunderstanding". He decided to talk to his lover about the idea of inviting his mother, Kate and Elizabeth at their house, to spend a nice afternoon all together. Afterall, Jude hadn't seen his friend's baby for a long time and he truly missed her.  
Jude sat down on the couch, next to his boyfriend, who was watching some sport on TV, he took his hand and he started to talk "Hey, babe... Listen... I called my mom a couple of hours ago".  
Zero turned around "Oh, nice... Is she ok?".  
"Yeah, yeah, she's doing well... Just a little bit tired because of work" he deeply breathed "Listen, I was thinking that maybe I could invite her here one of these days, to spend some time together".  
"Sounds great" Zero responded with sincerity, even if he was a little bit concerned by his boyfriend's tone.  
"Well... I was thinking that maybe I could invite Kate too... If you are cool with that... I'd really like to see her baby" Jude said, so worried by the possible answer.  
Zero started to look pretty upset "Oh, doesn't she have a camera? She looks like the kind of girl who spends her days taking selfies".  
Jude rolled his eyes "Oh yes, Instagram is only for little stupid girl, right? I saw this little girl coming into this world, to me she's like a niece and I miss her, what's wrong with that?".  
"Nothing, except the fact that her mother wants nothing but getting into your pants" Zero replied, crossing his arms on his chest.  
"Gid! I told you that's not true, you are unfair, you told me you would have thought about it, instead..." Jude told him.  
"I tried, but I can't think about anything but your dick in her mouth" Zero responded, with a sad gaze. It wasn't a defiance, he truly meant that.  
Jude took his hands "Hey, look at me. I'd never do that to you. NEVER. Why don't you trust me? Just meet her, spend some hours with her, get to know her better. Remember: she's my Laura, but you are the love of my life", then he leaned and kissed him.  
Zero smiled "It's not about trust. I trust you. I'm just scared, ok? I don't want anything or anyone ruin what there's between us".  
Jude caressed his cheeks "It won't".  
Zero put his forehead against Jude's one "Ok".  
Jude looked at him "Ok?".  
"Ok, invite her, invite them" Zero told him.  
Jude felt lighter "I love you".  
Zero laughed "You'd better do, stupid", he kissed him "I love you too".

Zero trusted his boyfriend, but there was this little voice in his head that kept reminding him he wasn't enough. He decided to shout it down, because he knew Jude would have never lied or hurted him.


	7. A flower does not think of competing to the flower next to it. It just blooms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and Kate argue because of Jude.

Basketball has helped Zero throughout his life, so it's not unexpected that he had tried to find some comfort on the court, shooting basketballs, all by himself.

When he was a kid, basketball was everythig. He could forget about all his problems on the court. The fact that he was so good at basketball, gave him access to everything people dream about: success, power, money, fame. But, most of all, people's acceptance. Everyone kept telling him how good he was, how important he was, how appreciated he was. How famous he was. He. That's the point. Who were they claiming? They weren't really claiming HIM. They were claiming the baller, not him. They were claiming Zero, not Gideon. At the beginning, it was enough for him. When he was a kid and he was playing in his primary, middle and high school's team, Leo and Carla had never gone to a single match, they never told him how good he was, they never told him how proud they were. They didn't care. Now there were millions of strangers all over the world claiming his name. No, claiming his nickname. But he thought it was enough. He could have anything - or anyone - he wanted. He had thought it was really enough. Until Jude.

Jude changed everything. For the first time, he felt like it wasn't enough anymore. He found out that there was more in life, something more important, something beyond fame and power, something that money couldn't buy. The way Jude looked at him, as he was the most precious and perfect thing in the whole universe. Nothing could be compared to that. He had needed a lot of time to understand that. To be honest, he had felt that since the beginning, but he had fought against it with all his strenght. He had almost lost him for that. But at least he had finally understood his priorities and Jude was surely the number one. Since that moment, he could officially admit to himself that there was something that could make him feel better. This thing wasn't a "thing". This "thing" was Jude. Jude was everything.

Zero could always rely on Jude, but he didn't know how to handle this anxiety. So he decided to go and shoot some balls, while thinking about the night before.  
One shot, Jude's hands on his face. One shot, their noses rubbing together. One shot, Jude kissing his lips. One shot, his tongue looking for Jude's one. One shot, he undressing Jude. One shot, Jude touching his arms, his back, his abs. One shot, Jude kneeling in front of him. One shot, his hands buried in Jude's hair. One shot, Jude removing his clothes. One shot, Jude caressing gently his intimate spot. One shot, Zero feeling him inside of him. One shot, they so close and unite. One shot. But this time a voice interrupted him. 

"Look who's here, all alone, after practise... My champion" a Kinkade said that, but he was the wrong one. Oscar.  
"Boss" Zero responded. He didn't like what was going on. He didn't know why he was there, but he was Oscar, so, surely, nothing good.  
"Don't worry, at least in this team you won't be a spare wheel" Oscar said, grinning.  
Zero held the ball between his hands tightly than before "What are you talking about?".  
Oscar smiled "You know, kid".  
"I have no idea" Zero turned around and got ready to shoot again, but Oscar's voice blocked him.  
"I mean, that disgusting kiss on the court might have been enough for Jude to choose you instead of your ex-agent, but how can you compete with her?" Oscar said, with a cold tone.  
Her? Why did Oscar say that? Did he know about Jude's friend? Did he know that he was feeling bad because of his insecurity? How was it possible? Did he know about Lucas too?  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Zero said, calling his bravado-attitude.  
"Come on, I'm talking about that slutty girl, KATE" Oscar emphasized her name "It must be sad to be replaced in the life of a faggot by a social-climber-girl, doesn't it?'.  
Zero looked at him directly in his eyes "You're so nice, all worried about your beloved son's love life, but you don't have to, everything is great between us... Actually, do you want me to tell you everything we've done last night? I mean, your BIG boy is really great, you know".  
"Fuck off, I don't care about those disgusting things you do with him. But let me tell you the truth. Do you really think you are better than a woman? Come on, I've heard you used to fuck women too, so you definitely know what I'm talking about. There's something that any girl has that no man has - and I'm not talking about their curves. One day he'll wake up healed and he'll dump you. The fact that now they are seeing each other is only going to make it happen faster" Oscar replied.  
"That's bullshit" Zero told him.  
"Because you haven't seen her riding him yet. She's slutty, but I have to admit she's a good one. Be prepared, so it won't affect your abilities on the court, which is the only thing I care about" Oscar said.  
Zero was furious. He couldn't accept any of the things he had told him, but he would have never shown him his true feelings; he didn't know what to do, so he decided to provoke him, in the only way he knew it would have been efficent "Oh, don't worry, it won't happen. But even if it might happen, I have an idea of SOMEONE who may comfort me... Oh, I have to admit that, I'm already in love with her eyes... And as you said before, those curves... Damn, in that case not only men, but also most of the women don't have them! But I'm pretty sure you already know...".  
"Son of a bitch" Oscar said, before leaving the court.  
One shot. Zero fell down and started to cry.

It was 6 p.m. and Jude hadn't heard about his boyfriend since that morning, which was weird. He always texts him, calls him or goes into his office. Not that day. He tried to call him, but he got no reply. He walked towards his car, but he noticed that Zero's one was still there, so it meant that his boyfriend was still in the Arena. He had looked for him everywhere, but he found him in the easiest place: the locker room. He was sitting on a bench, still in his training jersey.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jude walked towards him to kiss his lips.  
"What are YOU doing here, Jude" Zero replied.  
Jude looked at him with a curious gaze "I was worried and I was looking for you, I saw your car in the parking, why are you still here?".  
"Still? Wait, what time is it?" Zero asked, a little bit worried.  
"A quarter past 6, Gid... Are you ok?" Jude was shocked.  
"Shit, I lost track of time" Zero yelled.  
"Oh, I bet that: I'm pretty sure all the other guys have left hours ago! What's going on?" Jude was worried too, at this point.  
Zero looked at him and he saw his concern. Zero knew that Jude deserved nothing but the truth, but he didn't want him to suffer because of Oscar's cruelty. He chose not to tell him, because he didn't want to hurt him.  
"I'm sorry, Jude... I was working on some schemes and I haven't noticed the time... Let's just go out of here and have some time together, what do you think?" Zero tried to comfort him and let him focusing on something else.  
"Sounds great, let's go home" Jude kissed his lips and Zero felt immediately better.

Once home, they had the time to shower, to cook dinner, to relax on the couch, to love each other and suddenly Zero was being able to forget all his worries. He couldn't let Oscar ruin Jude's life over and over again. Zero tried to forget everything about the previous conversation with his father-in-law. Jude's love helped him.  
He had been able to deal with his insecurities, but, being honest with himself, he knew that it would have last long. And the day he couldn't handle it anymore was the day in which, finally, Jude's mom, Kate and Elizabeth came to their house for an afternoon-break.

When the three women arrived at Zero and Jude's house, they were spreading love and good vibes. Jude's mom was as wonderful as usual, Kate seemed so much sweeter than the cocky girl he had seen the last time - he got why Jude told him he reminds him of her - and Elizabeth was such a cute, tender, shy, little girl, clearly in love with his Jude - honestly, he couldn't blame her for that. Zero tried not to think about what she had done with his Jude, but it was hard; it was even harder after Oscar's words. Before them, Zero had tried to convince himself that he was over-reacting, but when someone else had told him what he feared the most, it suddenly became harder to fight this feeling.  
Zero was cold. He didn't talk to her, he didn't laugh at her jokes, he barely answered to her when she talked to him. He was acting cold with Elizabeth too and he hated himself for that, but the anger and the rage that were growing inside of him were too strong to let him do anything else but being extremely rude. The tension in the room was enormous and Jude and his mother didn't know what to do to make the environment more friendly. Nothing worked.

Once Jude went out in the garden to show Elizabeth - who really loves animals - the cats that always played there, Kate decided it was time to understand what was going on - and why.  
"Sorry, Zero, is there any problem with me?" she asked in a neutral tone.  
Zero didn't even look her into her eyes "I don't know, you tell me".  
"Oh, I gave you a bad impression last time, right?" she asked quietly.  
"Listen, let's just pretend we are ok, for Jude. Ok?" he replied.  
She immediately understood "You know, don't you?".  
"I don't want to talk about it" he said.  
"If you can't even talk to your boyfriend's bestfriend, I think we should discuss about it" she said.  
"Yeah, best FRIEND" he laught in a fake way, still avoiding her eyes.  
She stood up and walked in front of him "Ok. Listen. I don't know you, you don't know me. But I love Jude and Jude loves you and I want to know you".  
Zero laughed "You love him".  
Kate was getting upset "Yes, I love him".  
Zero stared at her in her eyes "I know".  
"I love him, but not in the way you think. I love him, but I don't want him that way" she deeply breathed "Yes, I fucked with him, ok? Multiple times, ok? So many times I can't even tell you a precise number, ok? Grow up and deal with it".  
"KATE" Jude's mother screamed "Please, don't be so rude and don't use these words, I didn't teach you that. And I don't think that's the way to discuss about it".  
"I know Auntie, but sorry, I can't deal with that anymore. Have you seen how he has treated me during the whole time? He may love Jude, but he's important to me too and I've grown up with him... I won't let the first pompous, cute guy take him away from me" she turned around and looked at Zero "Yes, I've slept with your boyfriend and I enjoyed it. Yes, I love him, but I'm not in love with him. Do you want to hate me because of that? Go ahead, do that, hate me. But don't think about me, think about him. Do you think he'll be happy? Do you think that hating me may change his past? I thought you were smarter. It won't change a thing. But listen to me, if it wasn't me, it would have been another girl - or "worse", another boy - deal with it. Jude is too handsome and nice not to be seen, the list might have been so much longer. DEAL WITH IT. You judge me, so I do the same: are you really in the position of complaining about his past? What should he say? From what I've heard, you've fucked half of the entire population of the world, you don't think he's dealing with jealousy too, do you? Of course not, because you act like a wilful child who has found out that someone had played with one of his toys".  
Jude's mom didn't like that, at all "Kate, stop it".  
"Auntie, I know you like him - even if you haven't told me the reason and I can't find it - but I'm not telling anything fake. I'm not telling him he's a bad guy, I'm just telling him he's acting like one of them" Kate responded.  
"I may have sex before, but I've never had it with my bestfriend, who happens to be someone I love, a strong, smart, beautiful woman, the single mother of a baby I've seen coming into this world, ok? I've never had the desire to have sex with someone for so many years, ok? I've never cared about anyone else the way he does about you. I mean, even Oscar, who's never been present in Jude's life, knows it" he didn't want to talk about his meeting with Oscar, but he wasn't able to control himself.  
"Oscar?" it was the only thing that came out from Jude's mother's mouth.  
"I have no idea what this prick said, but, since when is it important? What do you need to know or do to understand that there's nothing between us, that I can enjoy sex without thinking about marriage and children, that he doesn't want me that way? What? Do you think with me it's different? Do you think I'm so unique and unforgettable that he can't do anything but think about me? Do you want to know how it feels, so you can deal with it and handle it? That's what you want? That's what you need? Do you need that to let me be part of Jude's life? Come on, come here and fuck me" Kate said, without noticing what was happening.

Jude was already entered in the house to grab a bottle of water for Elizabeth and he had heard everything. Jude's mom was speechless.  
"What the hell is happening in here?" Jude asked. They all turned around, but no one said a word. Jude went on "I've entered in this room and I've heard Oscar's name coming from my lover's mouth, my bestfriend who asked my boyfriend to have sex with her in front of my mother. Can someone explain that to me?".  
Jude's mom tried to explain something, avoiding the heaviest stuff, but Jude wanted to know more.

"The problem is the fact that your boyfriend here doesn't trust you enough to believe that you could want to spend some time with me without trying to get into my pants - and, not to mention that, he's pretty sure I'm craving for your dick inside of me" Kate said.  
"Don't even try to put those words in my mouth. I trust him. I just..." Zero was getting pretty nervous "I don't want him to leave me".  
"Oh, so it's better for him living in a cage, so surely he'd never do that, right?" Kate replied.  
"I'm no letting him living in a cage, he's mine, yes, but I don't OWN him. He can do whatever he wants, what are you talking about?" Zero answered.  
"Oh, sure, right, you let him doing whatever he wants, but then you make it all so uncomfortable that he'll be the one who refuses to do what he really wants to do, so you keep pretending you are all about freedom and stuff and you end up being the perfect boyfriend, is that what you want?" Kate told him.  
Zero was so annoyed "What are you talking about? You don't know anything about me, just stop assuming to know who I am and what I do".  
Kate laughed "Oh, really!? You are right, I'm wrong, you're surely trying to be a part of Jude's world without even telling me 'Hello' when I've arrived here and you are so mature in that that you're doing the same with a little girl from elementary school... Yeah, my fault".  
Zero was getting uncomfortable, he knew that she was telling something true, but it was so hard for him to admit his feelings "I don't want you to take him away from me, ok? You want to hear that, don't you? I'm jealous, extremely jealous. Jealous of his past, jealous of what you two share. And I'm pissed off because I'm not stupid, you want him, all for yourself".  
Kate closed her eyes and breathe deeply "I want him, but I don't want to be with him, I just want his friendship, as I've always done. But even if I would, it didn't mean that we'd end up together because I couldn't force him to love me. He loves you and you can see that just looking him in his eyes. And, in addiction to that, if you haven't noticed, I don't have a dick, I guess he'd get bored pretty soon".  
"Sure, but we both know that a smart woman always gets what she wants and Jude has everything" Zero said with a broken voice.  
"You are right. He's sweet, funny, beautiful, loyal, faithful, rich, smart, the heir of an empire, he has protected me when I was an easy target in high-school and he cares about my daughter more than her father has ever done, he treats her like she's his. Do you think I've never known that? Do you think that, if I wanted that, if I wanted to imprison him next to me, I would have never done what I had to? Do you think I'm stupid? All I needed to do was a hole in a condom and I would have probably been married to him right now, surrounded by our children in our opulent house somewhere near the beach. And he's such a loyal, family-man that he would have probably stayed next to me even if he had understood who he really was. But the idea that I'm not that kind of person never even came into your mind. Obviously I'm the usual crazy bitch who wants to ruin the life of a rich boy just to kill some time. You are either completely wrecked or such a mean person not able to see the good in things. I'd like to think you are only wrecked, just like any of use, Kinkades by birth or acquired title" Kate declared.

Jude finally broke his silence "Can you stop talking about me, pretending I'm not here? Thank you both for the high consideration that you have about me".  
Zero and Kate talked at the same time: he said "She's right, you would have never left her, but not because you are weak, but because you are such a good guy, with some values"; she said "I understand him, it may be hard for someone else to understand our relationship". They looked each other in their eyes and they started to laugh.  
"Ok, I'm sorry, I know that sometimes I can be a pain in the ass, but I just want Jude to be happy and I want my friend back, that's all... He's never been attached to someone else the way he is with you and I don't want him to be hurted" Kate said, avoiding Zero's eyes.  
"And I'm sorry, too... I'm new with all these things and I'm not very good at dealing with jealousy... I'm always scared that he may find someone less wrecked than me and..." Zero said , but he ended up being interrupted by Kate's laugh.  
She said "My parents died when I was so little I can barely remember them, my grandmother had mental healt issues and she beated me one day yes and the other as well, I was pregnant at 16 and the father of the baby left me the same day, all the guys I've been involved in a relationship with ended up having problems with alcohol, drugs or having affairs with other women - usually, married. So, if you are scared about that, I can tell you: think again".

Jude and his mother were speechless, they looked each other without understanding what was happening.  
Jude asked Zero "Why did you mention my father?"  
Zero took a deep breath "I didn't want to tell you because I know how he makes you feel... He talked to me a couple of days ago... He told me about you two... He told me he had seen you two together... I mean, together TOGETHER, and he said that you would have left me for her... And it let my fears growing. I still don't know how it was possible for him to know that I was worried about her and, to be honest, how he knew we all met".  
Kate told him "This prick always knows everything. His never ending, big crush on your mother-in-law is the reason why he'll always know EVERYTHING about her and the people around her".  
Jude's mom took his hand "Don't let Oscar ruin your life, don't let him get into your thoughts. The only way he knows to protect himself is hurting anyone else, included his own flesh and blood - and that's something I can hardly deal with. Be stronger. Be better than him. I know you are. Don't forget about it" then she hugged him.  
"And don't ever try to hide something like that from me" Jude added.

A sweet voice interrupted this emotional rush "Jude, where is my bottle of water? I'm thirsty". They were so focused on this big drama, that Jude forgot the reason why he had walked back into the house. Having her inside allowed them to stop talking about all those sad things.  
Zero told Elizabeth "Hey, why don't you wait for me outside? I'll bring you some water and some candies - if your mom agrees on that - that I hide from Jude because, you know, he has a sweet tooth".  
Elizabeth looked at her mom, who told her "Yes, you can go out with him and yes, you can eat the candies... But no more than 2, ok sweetie?".  
Elizabeth smiled "Ok mom, I promise" and she ran outside.  
Kate told Zero "I'm trusting you with the two people I love the most in the world - three if you add my Auntie - I hope we can think about it as a new starting point, is it cool for you?"; that's her way to stretched out a hand to him.  
"There's something about you taking care of Jude that melts my heart. I'm sorry if I acted like an idiot. I'm sorry. I'd be honored to be able to know you better, since you has always been and still are so important to the man I love" Zero said, blushing at this confession.  
"I think the same! Can we hug and forget about what has happened before, Zero?" Kate asked shyly.  
"Only if you call me Gideon" Zero replied, melting Jude's and Jude's mother's hearts, because they knew the meaning behind this simple sentence. Then Zero walked towards her and hugged her strongly.  
"Hey, listen, anyway, I was serious before" Kate said. They all looked at her, confused.  
"What do you mean?" Zero asked.  
"We can fuck, if you want!" Kate laughed hard.  
Jude looked at her opening his mouth but without saying a word, while his mother screamed "Kate, what are you talking about!? Gideon, please, go out with my little muffin, I think you should start to worry and be scared at this point, she's dangerous".  
Zero walked towards the door laughing, then he turned around "I'll think about it", he smirked and he went out.


	8. Happily ever after is not a fairy tale. It is a choice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the tensions between Zero and Jude finally come to an end.

After that huge, stupid fight, things had radically changed. Now they all were in the living room, enjoying their companies.  
They've spent the rest of the afternoon just chilling, relaxing and laughing. Zero had to admit that. Kate was exactly the kind of girl that he had been chasing when he was a player in real life - not only on the court. There was so much of himself in her that he was ashamed of all the things he had told her before. But in this whole big misunderstanding, they'd found their own way to apologize without even saying "I'm sorry". The simple fact that they have agreed on every jokes they have made was a proof of that.

Jude and Elizabeth were playing on the carpet, while Jude's mother was sitting on an armchair and Zero and Kate were sitting on the couch. Zero was delighted by the scene in front of his eyes. His boyfriend, with the sleeves of his shirt up and his uncombed hair, with his beautiful and sincere smile on his face, all focused on what Elizabeth was showing him. He thought he had never seen something more beautiful than that. He didn't know what this view was doing to him.

When Elizabeth went into the bathroom, Jude's mom told her son "Jude! She's so happy to be able to spend some time with you! She loves you so much, she missed you even more! But I'm so glad that you two are still so close, I love watching you two interact".  
While Jude was standing up from the floor and walking towards the couch to sit next to his lover, he answered "I'm so glad too, I love her so much! I'm happy she still cares about me".  
Then Kate interrupted them "Well Auntie, first of all, I agree with you! Secondly, I think my little friend here needs a sibling to play with...".  
She replied "What are you talking about? Do you know how old I am? At my age people become grandparents, not parents".  
Kate went on "Come on, Auntie, don't say that! You're so young, so beautiful and you still can have baby... You can't keep going on wasting your life! You should find a good man, marry him and have his babies... Why are you avoiding that?".  
Jude said "I have to say that I agree with her! Mom, you're such an amazing person, you deserve happiness, you should find someone who can make you happy".  
His mother replied "You two are so sweet, but I think it's a little bit too late for me... And I really appreciate all the compliments, but I'm just an average woman in her 40s with a huge baggage".  
Insecurity must depend on genes. That's Zero's thought. Just like her son, she wasn't able to recognize how perfect she was, inside and outside. She couldn't even understand how brave and strong she was to have been able to go through Oscar's tornado and survive.  
Zero smiled "Well, if I can say something, no one in the team thinks you are 'average', quite the opposite... And I'm not talking about the creepy deskmen, but the young players... You should give it a try".  
Jude didn't even like the idea of her mother dating an athlete as old as himself, knowing too well how they usually approch the opposite sex "Ok, stop, I think it's enough".  
His mom laughed "I can hardly imagine myself dating someone whose age is the one of my son. Not mentioning who he would work for. Poor boy, dating his boss' ex-wife".  
"What a slap in the face for Oscar! Oh, please, do it just for that, I want to see him going crazy. I'd say 'He would probably kill him' but since he might really do that, it's not that funny" Kate said, but then she changed the topic because she didn't want the mood to be ruined "Anyway, talking about your teammates... You know, I'm a single mom with a disastrous love-life, I wouldn't mind finding a sexy baller all for me".  
Zero smirked "Oh, I'm so sorry, miss, but the hottest one is already taken... You should have come some time ago, we've missed a great chance".  
Jude rolled his eyes "Gideon".  
Jude's mom looked at them "Ok, so, like, 2 minutes ago you were fighting like crazy and now you are flirting... That's really weird, but... Sweet! Am I insane for thinking this? Jude, my dear, now I know why you've fallen for him".

Elizabeth came back and all the jokes - flirting - were over. And it was almost time to go, so they all greeted very politely and kindly.  
When Zero and Jude were alone, there was a weird silence. It had been a crazy afternoon and Zero wasn't sure if his boyfriend was angry or relieved. So he tried to figure it out.  
"So" he started to say, touching nervously his neck "Do you think that Kate was serious about the whole 'I wanna date a player'? Because I was thinking about it and I remember that last week I've found out that...".  
Zero hadn't finished his sentence yet that Jude interrupted him "What!? Are you really telling me that?! Am I hearing correctly?!".  
Zero was blushing, because he knew what his boyfriend meant, but he acted like he didn't "Yeah, I mean, it would be awesome to find someone good for her, someone she and her daughter can count on, someone who can make her, make them both happy, you know".  
Jude looked at him "That's noble Gideon, you know that and believe me, I want to see her happy and in love too... But I'm talking about you two! You were cat fighting like crazy and now you are worried about...her love-life? It's touching, but it's weird".  
Zero took Jude's hand in his "I'm sorry Jude, I know I over-reacted, I was really jealous... But now I know that she cares about you in a way I don't have to be worried about... Besides, thinking better about the whole situation, I've found out that I wasn't considered how interesting it may be".  
"What are you talking about?" Jude wasn't understanding, until he saw that smirk on his face "Oh! GIDEON! No way! Get this idea out of your mind".  
Zero laughed when he saw his boyfriend's face completely red "Don't freak out, little girl, I was just kidding! I'd never share you with anyone else... At least, not in that way".  
Zero kissed Jude, who said " But Gideon... The talk with Oscar? Why didn't you tell me?".  
Zero looked away "I don't know... I know how much it hurts you, I didn't want you to, you know, suffer more".  
Jude cupped his face, so he had to look at him in the eyes "I know you did it with good intentions, but please, no secrets of any kind, promise me that".  
"I promise" Zero kissed him "But, talking about the previous topic, I have someone in mind for her".  
"Really?" Jude asked with a fancy tone "Well, I don't know... I mean, I love her and I don't know if a player may be the right choice for her... I've heard they are all bad boys you can't rely on... And they are pretty boring too, all focused on themselves, they built bodies...".  
"Oh really?" lust was growing into Zero's eyes and voice "Let me prove you why a baller is always a great choice, especially the captain".

A couple of evenings later, Zero went out with his teammates for some drinks and a lot of fun. He wasn't really drunk, but when he went home, he was really tipsy.  
He opened the door and he stumbled while screaming "Honey, I'm home". He threw his keys on the table and he walked towards the couch where his boyfriend was reading a book.

"Oh, hello champion, did you have fun?" Jude asked.  
Zero mumbled "Mmmm, kind of, but after, like, 2 seconds, the boys were hitting on all the chicks or they were talking about their kids - or both the things at the same time - and I was missing my man so much" so he leaned to give him a sweet but uncoordinated kiss.  
Jude responded to the kiss "Oh, kissing you it's like kissing a bottle of vodka, do you know that?" and he laughed.  
"I will let you forgive me as soon as possible" Zero said while he started to kiss him again and he touched his crotch through his sweatpants.  
Jude was really pleased by his boyfriends touch, but he knew that drunk-sex wasn't the ideal, so he tried to stop his hand "Hey Gideon, what are you doing? I mean, I know what you are doing, but I think we shouldn't do it".  
"I love you" Zero interrupted him "I love you so much. Let me take care of you".  
Zero removed Jude's sweatpants and underwear and he admired the view in front of him. Jude wanted to resist, but he couldn't fight the desire that was devouring him.  
Zero took him in his mouth and in a minute he was showing all his excitment. Zero was humming and, at the beginning, Jude didn't care about the rush of half-words that was coming out from his mouth. When he paid more attention, he heard his boyfriend saying "I'll never do that, I'll never to that to the father of my kids".  
Jude widened his eyes. He couldn't have heard right. His boyfriend was tispy and his mouth was, well, pretty filled, so he surely had heard wrong... Right?  
But Zero went on "Trying to get into those chicks' panties while their wives are nursing their babies, you know I'll never do that, right?".  
Ok, Jude had heard right. He blocked his boyfriend and he put his underwear on. Then he said "Gideon, what are you talking about?".  
Zero was disappointed "Why are you putting it on? I want to show you my love, you little hot stuff".  
Jude cupped his face "Please, talk to me".  
Zero sat on the couch next to him "What!? I'm just telling you that I'll try my best to be a good father for our kids... Well, not as good as you, but I'll try my best and you'll teach me. Now, please, can I keep blowing my beautiful boyfriend's junk? Thank you".  
"No. I mean, yes, but later. Why are you talking about kids? I mean, I thought you didn't want to... That's what you've said in my office..." Jude told him.  
"I never said that. I didn't expect you to talk about kids, but I've never said that" Zero became suddenly so serious, but his eyes were dripping love "I can't stop thinking about the look of our kids... They'll be so beautiful, just like their dad. Well, just like their dads! I think I'll be an overprotective father, I'll be so jealous if we have a girl. Can you imagine how many boys will be around our little princess with my natural dark-blond hair and your amazing eyes? And she'll surely be such a sweet girl, just like you. I'll go crazy, I'll never let her go out, not until she'll be at least 40! And can you imagine if the boy will inherit your height and my talent? He'll be the best player of all the time and girls will throw at his feet! What if...".  
Jude interrupted him "Ahahah, I know you are tispy, but there's something you are forgetting, just a little detail... We can't have a baby! I mean, we could, but they'd never been half me, half you, you know. They'd probably be 0% us, at least, biologically".  
Zero looked at him "Very funny, I know that. None of us can get pregnant by the other... And I want tons of foster kids for as, at least 2, siblings, but I'd like even more. And I'd like to have a couple of babies who are, well, 75% us. You are too beautiful and, admit that, I'm hot as hell. We have to give to the world the gift of at least a couple of children with all our best features".  
Jude couldn't understand his lover "Gideon, I think you need to go to sleep, you are talking crazy. And what does 'A baby who is 75% us' mean?".  
Zero blushed "A baby conceived by one of us and a woman who is close to us".  
Jude was starting to understand "Gideon".  
Zero hid his face in his hands "A baby with your seed and Laura's egg and...". Jude widened his eyes even more and Zero went on "Another with my seed and your mother's egg, since now we know that she can still conceive. Maybe if it's risky for her and the baby, we can ask someone we trust to surrogate... I wouldn't suggest my sister, it will be creepy to think about an egg inseminated by me in her body - well, very, very, very creepy - so I was thinking about Kate, she'd do that for you, she loves you and...".  
"Gideon, what are you talking about? How long have you been thinking about that?" Jude said, shocked.  
"I love you Jude, that's what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the fact that I want a family with you. And I want to bring into this world some creatures who are a mix of the both of us. But I can't give you that. I know that we can adopt kids and I'm sure that we'll love them such as they are our own flesh and blood, even more because you are the best human being in the world and you will be the best father they could possible imagine. But I want to give to the world this gift: a pretty little boy and a sweet little girl with our features together. Or two boys, or two girls, it doesn't matter. Maybe it's stupid, but I just hope to get the chance of holding the little hand of a little baby who looks at me with these big, lovely, sweet eyes of yours. But I don't want a stranger or an unknown egg-donor to be the mother of our children. I want her to be someone we love and trust, someone who loves us, someone who will love the babies, someone who will be there for them. That's why and when I came out with this idea. I know it sounds sick, but if you think about that, it isn't. I know it will be kind of mind-blowing because our children will (biological) be your brother and my niece or nephew, but they will be our children, your mother will be their grandmother and Laura will be their aunt. And Oscar will never see them, he won't be their grandfather. And the foster kids will be their siblings, our babies, too. I love you Jude and I want our family to be huge, I want lots of kids running around this big mansion, messing it all around, I want to see you reading to them a book before sleeping, I want to come back from training and see those little cuties running for a thousands of hugs and kisses, I want to see you acting all bossy because they don't want to go to school because they prefer to cuddle with their dads until noon" Zero said it all without even breathing; alcohol made him so talkative and so open.  
Jude didn't know what to say, he didn't expect that to happen "Gideon, how long have you been thinking about it? I'm sure it's not something you've figured out this evening at the bar. Why haven't you ever shared those thoughts with me?".  
"Because..." Zero couldn't look at him in his eyes, he knew he sounded silly "Because I love you, because I love us, because I love how you make me feel, because I was scared that you might have changed because of that, maybe because you didn't want children or maybe because you think I'm sick or maybe because...".  
Jude interrupted him with a kiss "I love you too and I love us too. And I want to have babies with you. I've never thought about having biological children with you because, you know, we obviously can't. I also thought that they might have felt bad if, you know, they had one of us as biological parent, because maybe they'd think that the other wouldn't love them in the same way or they'd feel like they are the favorite of the biological father and not so loved by the other, you know, these kind of thing. And I've also thought that you would have loved to have foster kids, to give them what they never gave to you. But I've never thought so much about the topic. You know, we're still young and at the top of our carriers, especially you, maybe it's too early to talk about it, but surely I want kids with you. And whatever destiny will give us, it's going to be awesome".  
Zero smiled "Thank you Jude, thank you because you always understand me. I've been thinking about having a family with you since I've fallen for you, but then seeing you interacting with Elizabeth has really improved those feelings and thoughts. You will be the greatest dad of all the time, Jude. Our babies will be the luckiest kids. But, anyway, I wasn't thinking about being a dad so soon too. You are right, it's still a busy moment for the both of us now. And, in addiction to that, I still haven't contacted my sister. I mean, I've planned it all without even knowing if she loves me or hates me. We should also ask to your mother if she wants to do that and to Kate if she wants to help. And for adoption, we have to be a legal couple, you know. But if you ask me how I see my future, I see my beautiful husband, my lovely daughters and my sweet sons all on the couch drinking hot chocolate, eating cakes and watching some cartoon on the TV".  
Jude couldn't hold his joy "I've never known that alcohol would make you so romantic and cheesy. But I like it. And I love your idea of our future" and he leaned to kiss him.  
At this point Zero smirked "And I want to wait also because I've heard that toddlers and kids make their parents so busy that they can't have all the sex they want and by now I can't resist to the temptations that your lips, your ass or your amazing, lovely dick are giving me. Talking about your dick, what if you let me keep showing you my love for you? Because I'm already missing it".

Zero took Jude's hand and they walked into the bedroom. Zero gently pushed Jude on the bed and he started to undress him, covering his skin in sweet kisses. When Jude was completely naked, his boyfriend kept devouring his neck, kissing every inch of his smooth skin, breathing his scent, caressing his beautiful face.  
He was tipsy, the view of his lover's body naked on their bed was so exciting for him that he could believe that he was resisting against the urge need to feel him around himself, but, on top of that, he just wanted to show Jude how much he loved him, how much he loves him. He wanted to show him that he had been honest, that all he had said was true. That he wanted to be with him forever, that he wanted a family with him, that he wanted to grow old with him, that he would have never done anything to hurt him or derespect him.  
He showed him that taking care of his body. Slowly, he traced a long way of kisses from his neck to the center of his body, exactly where he was before being interrupted on the couch. Jude closed his eyes and enjoyed the great feeling that Zero was giving him. He put his hand on his boyfriend's head, following his movement. Jude was diving into pleasure and when he thought it was too much, his lover started to caress his sweet spot, amplifying the pleasure to a level he had discovered could be achieved only with him. Jude raised his pelvis to allow Zero to reach and please him more easily and he surely accepted the lusty advice. Zero gently stroked his boyfriend lenght and, with the other hand and his tongue, he started to please his hole. When he knew that Jude was ready - actually, he was about to explode if they wouldn't take the next step - he traced kisses from his stomach to his lips and he kissed him deeply while undressing himself and taking the lube to be sure he wouldn't have hurt him. When he sinked into Jude's body, he felt like he had never felt before his boyfriend had come into his life. With every thrust, he was showing Jude his love and that face he was making meant everything to him.  
They didn't last long, maybe because of the alcohol, maybe because of the big talk. After the climax, Zero put his head on Jude's chest and, between a caress and a kiss, they both fell asleep, without saying a world.

The morning after, Zero woke up to the smell of coffee, naked in his bed. When he opened his eyes, he remembered everything had happened the previous night. When Jude went into their bedroom holding a tray with coffee and croissants on, he immediately blushed. He hoped that his boyfriend hadn't actually heard everything he had said, even though he knew it was impossible. He tried to avoid the topic, anyway. But it was useless.

"So..." Jude began "I am really flattered because of yesterday".  
Jude tried to play fool "I'm glad you've really enjoyed it, me too".  
"Gideon, you know what I mean" Jude smiled at him.  
Zero tried to avoid his gaze "I meant everything, stupid".  
"I know that, that's why I'm so glad" Jude held his chin "I know we aren't ready for that right now, but, as you said, we have so many things to do before that, that we should start soon, do you agree?".  
Zero smiled and leaned towards him "I absolutely agree, stupid! I love you".

They would have had time to talk with their relatives, to think about the wedding, to plan their future together. Just like all the other great things in life, it's all about making a small step after another. By now they were enjoying their sweet breakfast. Their "happily ever after" was already begun. It had happened when a smart junior agent walked into an arena in Ohio. And the most amazing thing was the fact that they hadn't even known that from the beginning, but they hearts and souls had known it since the first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the big news of the end of "Zude", my heart is really broken. This couple means so much to me. They aren't just two characters in a TV show. They have helped me a lot during one of the hardest fase of my depression. I know it may sound stupid, but after a life of depression, loneliness, abuse and violence, this couple made me think that I wouldn't have to suffer for the rest of my life, that maybe someone - as damaged as me - would have come to my life and I'd be happy for the first time in my life. But also on screen, it doesn't happen to wrecked people.  
> I know I sound stupid, superficial, immature, but it has really, really broken my heart and it's hard for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to give Jude's mother a name because they have never mentioned hers in the show.


End file.
